The Santa Clause 3: The Spirit of Christmas
by Miss Whip
Summary: The final chapter in 'The Santa Clause' story, a Bernard fic. When Christmas is threatened by the destruction of its spirit, all must join together to save the holiday and each other. COMPLETE, SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. The Open House

The Santa Clause 3: The Spirit of Christmas  
By: Drakelah Whip  
Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters, but Jennifer, Leprechaun, Noel, and the Spirit are mine.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Open-House  
  
June had never been an easy month for Scott Calvin. The days were longer and increasingly hotter, a reminder that July would soon arrive. However, the sixth month of the year also happened to be the time that most graduation open-houses fell into.   
  
Standing there in the driveway of the Miller residence, his wife Carol by his side, Scott took a long look at his son. The 18 year old new adult was carrying himself with all the dignity of one who was just starting out in life. The boy's features had defined themselves more, Charlie was now tall and surprisingly lean in build. His dark eyes were that of his mother's, most everything else facially was a memory of what his father had once looked like.   
  
"Scott, do you want to go inside?" The sweet voice of Carol whispered in his ear, trying hard to cover up her desperation to be free of the heat. Her once trim and small figure, like her husband's, had been distorted to fit the legend of the Mrs. Clause. Needless to say, it did not help within the oppressive rising temperatures.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Slowly getting to his feet, he pulled Carol up with him. The pair quickly found the door that led to the inner part of the house.   
  
Cool air slammed into them as the air conditioning blasted on the inside of the house, "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a cup of Judy's hot chocolate right now."  
  
"How can you say that? It must be 100 degrees out there!" Laughed Carol, and she opened the fridge door. After a few minutes of searching, she obtained a drink neither had tasted in years. Pop. Scott caught the can she tossed him and cracked the top.  
  
"Thanks, Care."  
  
She took a sip of her own, "You're right though, this is nothing compared to those drinks back home."  
  
"What are the drinks back home like?" Came a soft female voice from the doorway, "They must be awfully good."   
  
The Calvins turned and stared at the speaker. A shorter, yet thin female stood in the doorway. She was dressed in a neat set of shorts and a tight t-shirt. An outfit that was not overly formal, but not entirely casual. On her arm, was what resembled a full length dress.   
  
For a few moments, no one spoke, they were too busy trying to figure out if they were looking at somebody they'd met before. The girl spoke first, "You must be Charlie's parents, he's showed me pictures of you before." She looked down at her outfit, "You'll have to excuse me, I just got back from a breakfast party with my grandparents. Charlie told me I could change in the bathroom."  
  
Looking at each other and smiling, Carol stepped forward with Scott right behind her, "It's nice to meet you dear. I'm Charlie's stepmother, Carol Calvin."  
  
"And I'm Scott Calvin, Charlie's father."   
  
"My name's Jennifer Smith. Charlie's my boyfriend."  
  
"We haven't been in town in quite awhile, so we didn't know he had a girlfriend. Sorry." Apologized Scott, wondering to himself why his son hadn't told him sooner.  
  
She shrugged, "It's okay, he hadn't met my parents until today either."  
  
"Well, you did meet mom and Neil." Stated Charlie, as he came in from the outside festivities, "Sorry I didn't introduce you before dad, but, your job takes you so far away that I haven't been able to contact you. Jenn, I told you that my dad sells toy ideas all over the world, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, that's such a cool job Mr. Calvin."  
  
"And I love every minute of it." Laughed Scott.  
  
"Speaking of that, how is everyone back at your work?" Questioned Charlie, grabbing a few pretzels out the counter dish.  
  
"Everyone is absolutely fabulous! Judy, Abby, Quintin, and Curtis all send their congratulations. Bernard suggested that we hold a party for you at a later date, and he wanted me to ask you if you're okay with that."  
  
Charlie smiled, "Sure, I can't wait to see all your co-workers again."  
  
"Speaking of which," Carol turned around and plucked a covered plate off the counter, "Judy tried to teach Bernard how to cook, and he learned how to make chocolate chip cookies. He wanted to give these to you to see if you liked them."  
  
Hesitating, the young adult took the cookies from his stepmother, "Just the fact that you mentioned the word 'trying' kinda makes me uneasy."  
  
"C'mon babe, at least try them." Urged Jenn, nudging her boyfriend gently in the side.  
  
Uncovering the flatware, it revealed what appeared to be normal batch of cookies, freshly baked. The tray was of a very festive Christmas theme.  
  
"Christmas plates? In June?" Jenn looked shocked and confused.  
  
Charlie stuttered, "Must have been the only thing they had left. Toy companies throw a lot of food parties. Helps generate ideas, right dad?"  
  
"Yes, it definitely does." Covered Scott.  
  
Tentatively, Charlie picked up a cookie and took a bite. Everyone watched to see what his reaction would be.  
  
"They aren't bad, let's just say that Bernard should be a little bit of better cook for his age."  
  
Carol and Scott laughed and the two teens couldn't hide smiles. Even Jenn, who really didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
Suddenly, the monitor on Scott's watched beeped. The older man pressed a few buttons and read a displayed message, "Bernard says he's going to send transportation for us later tonight."  
  
"Oh God, I completely forgot! Jenn, your parents are here and they want to see you when you get a chance." Announced Charlie.  
  
"I guess I better get out there then. See you in a minute babe." She said, and shared a brief lip-lock with her boyfriend before exiting the house.  
  
Once alone, Carol and Scott both remarked to Charlie about his girlfriend.  
  
"She's a very sweet girl Charlie."  
  
"Yeah Sport, I like her better than the last one. She's a very special girl."  
  
"Jenn's pretty cool. We've been dating for three years now."  
  
"How come you never told us about her?"  
  
"Never got to it, I guess. It is kinda hard to invite someone over to meet your parents when they show up dressed in their work clothes. Especially, your work clothes."   
  
Both nodded, sympathetic to his excuse.  
  
"I just really wish I could tell someone. Even after the incident with Carol, I just have always wanted to say who my father was."  
  
Scott hugged his son, "Don't worry about it. Someday, you'll meet a special girl, someone who can really understand your situation. Then you can tell all yours secrets to her."  
  
"I think that I've already met her." Stated Charlie, hugging his father back, "I think I'm really falling for Jenn."   
  
"Well that's wonderful!"   
  
Three then went outside and back to the party. Scott and Carol got to meet Jenn's parents, who were a little surprised at just how old the Calvins looked to have a son that was only 18. However, all the adults bore the uncomfortable nature of the surroundings through years of practice.   
  
Soon, the clock was striking the hour of 4 in the afternoon, and like most open houses, this was the common time for it to come to a close. Calvins and Millers stood in the driveway and watched as the last car left. By this time, even Jennifer had left with her parents. Once they were all in the living room again, the Calvins used their magic to change back into their own clothes.  
  
Hours passed as they talked and waited for their ride back to the North Pole. News about the workshop and the elves was passed back and forth between the two families. The Millers had met Bernard, Judy, and Curtis when the three had come down with the Calvins for a post Christmas visit.  
  
Finally, the light in the sky began to disappear, leaving the stars of the night to shine through. Those little twinkling lights had more significance these days. They could be anything, from Santa's sleigh, to a reindeer, to just the magic that was in the world. Tonight however, two of those stars fell to Earth as Comet and Prancer. Carol had taken to the gentle, more affectionate of the lead reindeer, Prancer, as the one she used to get to Earth and back. The time had come to wish a goodnight.  
  
"Any chance you'll be coming back soon, dad?"  
  
"Maybe, we usually hit crunch time right after the sixth month of the year. You, Laura, and," He paused, "Neil, can always come up and visit though."  
  
"Thanks Scott, but I think I'll keep my feet on the ground." Commented Neil, staring at the two reindeer.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy. Oh, and Charlie, remember that we're holding the party for you a few days before Christmas. Most the work will be done by then and it'll be really close to the party the elves throw every year."  
  
"Whose gonna pick me up? Donner, Dasher?"  
  
"Umm, Chet. I'll send Chet to get you."  
  
"Dad, c'mon! Don't you think I deserve a safer ride to the North Pole?"  
  
Trying to make himself look convincing, Scott laughed, "He's gotten a lot better at flying, I swear!"  
  
"Alright dad. See you in a few months."   
  
"Bye Scott! Bye Carol!" Came the simultaneous calls of Neil and Laura.  
  
Scott and Carol climbed onto their reindeer and fly off into the night sky. Two more stars appeared and then blinked out of existence as quickly as they had come. While his parents walked back into the house, Charlie stayed outside a few minutes longer. Heat that had once been oppressive was now soft and inviting, but he still wished it would snow. He had to make it a point to get back to the North Pole.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Comet and Prancer touched down on the snow covered reindeer runway near the hangar. Almost immediately, Larry, followed by the blond elf Jessica, ran out to retrieve the sacred animals.   
  
"Thank you." Stated the Calvins, who now became the Clauses, once they set foot back home.  
  
A few feet away from the elves, Carol turned to her husband, "Scott, do you think you're spending too much time away from Charlie?"  
  
"This job kinda keeps me up here honey, I just - "  
  
Don't you think it's a little odd though that he'd been dating that girl for three years and hadn't even mentioned it to you?"  
  
"Well, yes, I do."  
  
Carol sighed, "Maybe you should invite him up during the summer. Let him spend a month or so. He's going away to college in the fall. You've never see him then."  
  
"I know. I don't wanna lose Charlie. Maybe you and Bernard can take over the shop for awhile and I could spend more time with him back on Earth."  
  
"He wants to come here Scott. Can't you see it in his eyes? This is the last magical place he knows. Charlie can always be a kid here, and I think he likes that idea."  
  
"You think he's afraid of growing up?"  
  
"Isn't everybody?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Call him tomorrow, see what he says."  
  
The Clauses turned to see Bernard running towards them, "Good to have you back Santa. How was the open-house?"  
  
"Great! Charlie says hi to everyone and he loved your cookies!" Scott knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but it was better.  
  
"Santa, I'm well over a thousand years old. I know when people aren't telling me the whole truth."  
  
"Alright, he says you need more practice cooking."  
  
"Charlie always has agreed with Judy, and I think I agree with them both. What kind of Christmas elf am I if I can't bake cookies?"  
  
"Your still a very good head elf if I do say so myself."  
  
The elf's dark curls shook as he laughed, "Thanks Santa."  
  
"Say Bernard, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Can you find a vacant room in the sleeping quarters and fix it up?"  
  
"Yeah, I can do that."  
  
Carol smiled, "And when you finish, I'll have a nice bunch of cookies and some hot chocolate waiting for you."  
  
Contented, the elf said his goodbyes and ran off toward the sleeping quarters.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bernard felt the snow crunch under his feet he made his way towards the door of the sleeping quarters. There were a few of these buildings around, different ones housed different types of elves. Cooking elves were closer to the kitchens, toy elves closer to the workshop, etc.   
  
The oldest elves, those that had the most power, and guests, were in the quarter closest to the main building. All the buildings however, had equal accommodations and similar furnishings. Bernard stepped inside, and walked down the long hall, he knew that a room across from his own was currently unoccupied.  
  
He stopped and pulled a set of keys out from the pouch at his waist. As he did this, the room right next to him caught his eye. It had been a long time since anyone had been seen in there, but he made sure it was kept clean.  
  
The occupant would be coming back, he knew it. 


	2. Back in Town

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the characters who weren't in either movie  
  
Chapter 2: Back in Town  
  
The summer had come and gone. Charlie had accepted the invitation to stay for a few weeks during his final break before college. The elves had been delighted to have their favorite son back with them. All good things must come to an end though, and soon, Christmas was fast approaching.  
  
It was exactly five days before the big event. Santa walked out to the hangar where the still young and often clumsy reindeer Chet, was sleeping.   
  
"Hey buddy." The old man said, scratching the animal behind his ears, gently rousing him from his morning / afternoon nap.  
  
Chet struggled to his feet and gazed around groggily, taking in exactly where he was and who had gotten him up. When he realized it was his boss, he shook off the sleep and stood at attention. He fancied himself a Rudolph type, not the best, but he might get recognized one of these days.  
  
"Chet, I've got a very special favor to ask you. Something I'm trusting only to you and no one else, okay?"  
  
The response was a vigorous head nod.  
  
"I need you to go and get my son Charlie. We're throwing a big party for him tonight and we want him to be here right on time. Can you do that for me, Chet?"  
  
Enthusiastically, Chet bounded over the stable door and ran towards the takeoff field.  
  
"Be careful with him Chet! Don't let him fall off!" Called a nervous Santa after the young deer. Then, shaking his head and laughing, he walked back to the workshop.  
  
A few hours later, just about 10 minutes before the party was to begin, Chet flew in for a less than comfortable touch down. Charlie was visibly shaken, but if he had any verbal complaints to hand out, he never voiced them. Once at the North Pole, no one could officially stay angry at anyone or anything for too long.  
  
His father and stepmother were waiting for him in the courtyard.  
  
"Charlie! How are you?" Carol asked, embracing the young man in her motherly grasp.   
  
"Hey Carol, hey dad."   
  
"We're glad you're here son. The elves have been waiting all day to throw you this party."  
  
"Trust me, I'm glad to be here."  
  
The three walked into the main workshop where the elves practically tackled him in their joy and delight. Bernard even hugged him. Judy came up with a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate, which Charlie gratefully received.  
  
"You don't know how much I've missed this." Said the teen, taking a long sip off the top of the glass.  
  
With that, the party began. Music, food, and laughter overran the North Pole to the highest possible degree. Dancing turned out to be one of the favorite activities, as some of the elves proved their skill at the step was exceptional.   
  
Judy flew around the main room. She held her dress end in one hand and held the other hand high in the air. Twirling faster and faster. The elves clapped and cheered, especially when the usually tame and reserved Curtis joined her out on the floor.  
  
Charlie laughed and sampled the new treats the cooking elves had brought out for him. He talked and listened to all his old friends. It was odd now, looking at them. Bernard had once been his elder, in physical appearance, but now that Charlie was older, the head elf seemed more equal. Though a gap of a few thousand years separated them in actuality.  
  
Hours passed, and night fell on the magic land, until it got late. The party wasn't exactly close to ending, but things were not as upbeat as they had been earlier.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
At first, only a few sparkles were very noticeable. They swirled around in the air and grew in number quickly. Suddenly, they began to form the shape of what appeared to be a human. From the feet up, the sparkles solidified and turned to flesh, forming a living and breathing person.   
  
Gazing around, the person stood there, "It's good to be home."  
  
This was their bedroom, right next to Bernard's, and the closest to the main building. The occupant had returned.  
  
Hands ran over the elaborately decorated bedspread, fine wood furnishings, and finally, the edge of the elaborate mirror on the right of the room. The reflection in the glass was just as it had been when the occupant had left, except one.  
  
Snapping their fingers, a sigh of relief was heard as the ears of the person were stretched back into their normal pointed shapes. An elf's only defining trademark feature.  
  
"No more vacations for another few hundred years." The elf muttered and pulled on the old hat that had been left on the dresser.   
  
Softly, the light boots tread over the lush carpets to the door and out into the hallway. The music from the workshop could be heard quite well, and the newly returned elf made its way toward it.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
'Jingle Bell Rock' was starting up on the sound system as the elves continued to feast and celebrate.  
  
Judy, Bernard, Curtis, Charlie, Scott, and Carol sat in some of the side chairs, drinking a few of the less chocolate concoctions that were being served. The drinks fizzled and gave off a smoky, dry ice, effect.   
  
"Well, thanks for the party, guys. I don't know if I'd told you that yet."   
  
"You're welcome, son."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the large double doors that opened into the workshop. Knowing that no one was missing from their celebration, everything stopped and all turned to stare at the location of the sound.  
  
Slowly, the doors swung open, and everyone could see that a shadowy figure stood there. Only an outline was visible, and that was at the best.  
  
Most of the elves moved to the back of the room, scared of whatever was standing there. Even the Clauses didn't seem to eager to greet the new guest.  
  
Bernard took a few steps forward, as the head elf, it was his job to protect the others, if need be. His steps were tentative, slow, and cautious to the highest degree. Every passing moment was agony in the minds of everyone.  
  
Soon, he was close enough for the available light to illuminate the face. A light laugh rolled around the room, and it wasn't Bernard's.  
  
He gasped, "Noel?"  
  
Once again, the laugh was heard, and the elf stepped into the light.  
  
"It's Noel! Noel's home!" Cried Judy, jumping up from her seat and running to the door.  
  
The occupant of the room, Noel, had indeed come home. She embraced Judy, lifting the smaller girl off the ground. Bernard was stunned, almost completely shocked. He stared at the female elf, almost unbelieving.  
  
The shoulder length blond hair with dyed red ends, the green tinted glasses, and the long festive dress that fit so well to her body. It was Noel alright. Her look had changed a bit, but it was his old friend, and maybe, something a little more.  
  
Curtis was the next to approach her, "We've done everything exactly as you wished while you were gone."  
  
"I knew I could count on you all. I can tell that you've put in some hours on those new toy making machines over there." She walked over to face Bernard, "And I knew I could especially count on you to be in charge in my absence."  
  
He gulped, staring into her emerald eyes and was unable to choke out a response.  
  
Over in the corner, Charlie turned to his father and whispered, "I think I'm gonna head home now."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?"  
  
"No, besides, mom is making get up early to go shopping with her. She still thinks I'm twelve or something."  
  
Scott let out a light laugh and patted his son on the back. He marched to the center of the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt everything, but since everything seems to be drawing to a close, our guest of honor has decided to go home."  
  
Almost on cue, Chet came crashing into the main room, sending various elves flying to all sides seeking cover. Charlie pulled him to his hooves and patted him on the head, "Can I trust you to get me home okay?"  
  
Chet nodded enthusiastically, making his baby noises of glee.   
  
Soon all the elves were waving goodbye as the son of Santa shot off into the sky, back the other home he knew.  
  
Practically the minute that everything was over, Santa motioned for Bernard and Noel to meet him in his office.   
  
Carol, Judy, and Curtis were already waiting for them, and Carol was smiling in such a manner that everyone there knew that the two elves had explained exactly what was going to her in advance.  
  
"Okay, let's get down to business here, now, your name is?"  
  
"My name is Noel."  
  
"Why haven't I seen you around here before?"  
  
"I've been on a 20 year vacation. A few thousands years of straight work and a girl needs a little break from it all. Bernard's due for a few days off too."  
  
Scott sat back in his chair, "What was your job here?"  
  
"I'm the head elf."  
  
"What?" Santa couldn't believe what he'd just heard. This girl couldn't possibly be what she said she was.  
  
"I'm the head elf around here. I left Bernard in charge while I was gone, and I guess he forgot to mention me."  
  
This particular comment, full of a little bit of hurt and a little bit of spite made the other head elf slink down in his chair.   
  
Scott turned to the elves he knew better and questioned them, "Is this true?"  
  
Three different voices came back to him, all said "Yes".  
  
"I'm actually about a thousand years older than Bernard here. He was the first elf I created."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was made directly by the Spirit of Christmas, and she gave me the job of making human children that had been abandoned or neglected into elves. Bernard was the first guy that caught my attention. A 17 year old runaway of sorts."  
  
Bernard smiled at this memory, it had been a long time since he'd thought of the first day he'd been made an elf. Noel had seemed to be some sort of angel to a hungry, parentless teen. She'd given him a kiss on the cheek and all the pain had gone away. He'd been a Christmas elf ever since.  
  
"It would have been nice if someone had told me about all this before this happened." Complained Scott, placing his elbows on his desktop.  
  
"We're very sorry Santa, we just, honestly, didn't really - " Curtis couldn't get the words out.  
  
Judy finished, "Remember."  
  
"Two mistakes in 900 years."  
  
Noel got up from her chair and stretched her arms, "If you guys will forgive me, I'm really tired and would like to retire to my room now."  
  
Scott waved his hand, "That's okay, go and get some rest. We'll sort the rest of this out tomorrow. The rest of you guys can go too."  
  
One by one, the people in the room dispersed. Carol planted a kiss on her husband's cheek before heading out to say goodnight to the younger elves.  
  
Bernard however, was not allowed to go.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
"I had to make you believe that I was the one in charge or else you wouldn't have trusted me to help you. You were so unsure about being Santa that I wanted you to feel you had a group of well trained elves behind you every step of the way."  
  
"Bernard, I would have trusted you regardless."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Alright, why don't you go get some sleep too. Take a glass of warm milk and some cookies if you want to."  
  
"Thanks Santa, and I promise that this won't happen ever again."  
  
Bernard walked slowly through the lodging quarters and entered his room. As he changed for bed, he could hear the sound of Noel singing through the walls. Despite all the trouble it had caused, he was very glad that she had finally come home.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*Thanks to my good friend Miss Rockie for helping me through my own case of writers block. And to Jesus-Freak, ask and ye shall receive, huh? Your review prompted me to restart this chapter.* 


	3. Photo Album Memories

*******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the new characters  
  
Chapter 3: Photo Album Memories  
  
Bernard knocked timidly on the door of the room next to his own. From inside, he suddenly heard the scampering of feet and a voice called out, "Be there in a minute!"  
  
He had agreed to give Noel a tour of the workshop and show her all the new things that had been installed in her absence. Needless to say, she was thoroughly impressed with the improvements.  
  
"Maybe 20 years is too long a break in the technology age."  
  
"You were always pretty good with computers and machines, you'll get the hang of it soon enough."  
  
"Geez, I hope so. Maybe you could teach me, Bernard."  
  
He smiled, "I could try. Hey, have you been through your old office yet?"  
  
"Most of it. I noticed that you kept it clean, thank you."  
  
"You told me that you didn't like people in your room too much, but I figured you wouldn't mind your room lab."  
  
"You did however, have to go through my room to get to my lab, so I believe you're on notice."  
  
"Aww c'mon." Bernard laughed, nudging her slightly. She returned with a giggle and shook her head.  
  
"Let's get some food." Suggested Noel, pulling him in the direction of the kitchens. They raced down the hallways, avoiding the other elves with great care while moving at a breakneck speed. When they finally reached their destination, Bernard was trying to catch his breath and quickly doubled over. Noel, who had beat him there, was laughing.  
  
"How… how did you do that?" He gasped.  
  
"I visited a few high schools while on vacation."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Have you ever tried to move in a high school after the lunch bell rings? Complete and utter chaos."  
  
"Were you doing research during your vacation time?"  
  
Noel smiled very sheepishly, "I guess I was."  
  
Now it was the male elf's turn to laugh. This familiar sound brought out Judy from behind the kitchen doors. She was very happy and upbeat as usual, but she seemed to be even more joyous this particular season.  
  
"You guys here to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, do you wanna join us?"  
  
This idea sounded very good to the little elfess, "Let's get a table."  
  
The three made their way to the dining commons. Red and green tables, adorned with splashes of silver, white, and gold were spread out over a floor that had been painted to resemble a snowy sky.  
  
Looking around her, Noel was beginning to realize how much she had really missed this place, her job, and these people. Everything was so nice and pure in this world, the fears, hatreds, and angers of the mortals didn't have any hold here.  
  
As soon as the food arrived, the elves began to eat, but Noel still had a few questions, "So, what's the new Santa like?"  
  
"His real name is Scott Calvin. He worked for a toy company before he pushed the last Santa off a roof and accidentally put on the suit."  
  
"You know very well, Bernard, that Scott did not push the last Santa off a roof Don't worry Noel, the new Santa is one of the best we've ever had. His son's a real sweetie too."  
  
"Do you guys remember the daughter that the last Santa had?"  
  
Both of the other elves smiled as Noel's question brought back the memory of the cute little girl they'd met only a few times. She'd only been six or seven when her father had lost the job of St. Nick to Scott.  
  
"She was kinda lucky I think, she got her dad back. Charlie had to deal with the fact that his dad was constantly living at the North Pole."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Judy rested her head in her hands, "I can't remember her name right now."  
  
"Funny, neither can I."  
  
"I'm sure it'll come back eventually."  
  
Bernard looked at Noel and smiled, as they both sipped their glasses of hot chocolate.   
  
"It really is good seeing you guys together again. The workshop just wasn't the same."  
  
Both of the elder elves looked at her nervously, "What do you mean?"  
  
"The last Santa used to say that you guys could never go anywhere without the other one. Inseparable, in other words."  
  
Judy could tell from the laughter she received in response, that the comment was not really a welcome one. Nervousness and confusion invaded the sound of happiness and the bright red color of Christmas flashed across the cheeks of the pair.   
  
Seeking to change the subject, the little elfess quickly decided to ask Noel a question she'd been meaning to ask, "So, where'd you get your hair done?"  
  
Fingering the tips of her shoulder length locks, it seemed that the older elf had never seen how the blond suddenly changed to a bright red two inches up from the bottom, "I didn't do this to it. I think it grew in because I was away from home or something."  
  
"Nothing else seems to have changed much. You're still the same Noel you were when you left here." Commented Bernard.  
  
Noel took in a deep breath and stared down at her suddenly, very interesting, plate of cookies, "I guess nothing has changed. Nothing at all. I've got to go guys, I'll meet you later, okay?"  
  
After the oldest elf had left the table, Judy turned to Bernard, "Something's not right, she's not the same person."  
  
"She seemed fine to me."  
  
"But she's not as happy as she was before. She looks more wistful and distressed. Maybe she's just been away too long."  
  
"20 years in the mortal world will do that to you."  
  
It was at that moment that Curtis decided to page Judy to ask for her assistance. Mumbling her apologies, she scampered away to an unknown location on an unknown task. She no longer needed to answer to Bernard, and he didn't even think to question her.  
  
Alone, he bit off a small section of the cookie he'd been steadily eating throughout the entire conversation. A short sigh escaped his lips as he felt his emotional weights being pulled. He hadn't wanted Noel to leave, something in him wanted to see her again, to walk and talk with her again.  
  
This scared him drastically, he'd never felt this way for anyone before. It had to be the fact that he hadn't seen her in so many years. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' thought Bernard, 'But in what way did they mean?'  
  
Determined to find his more feminine boss, he stalked off, leaving his glass of hot chocolate still full.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Alright Quinton, show me this techno machine of yours."  
  
Quinton, Noel's second in command at the research and development center, was busy flipping switches and pressing buttons. He used a touch screen to process the recently entered data. Almost instantly, a blank CD was placed under a laser which wrote a new program onto it.  
  
Noel was impressed, she walked alongside the machine as the CD was labeled, packaged, wrapped, and finally deposited in a bin. She picked up the disc and looked at the cover, "This is almost too much trouble for a copy of 'Kidz Songz'."  
  
"Well, it cuts the production time in half."  
  
"That's true."  
  
A sudden crash turned the heads of the worker elves towards the door. There, picking himself up off the floor, was Bernard. Someone had left a few spare parts out and they had unfortunately tripped up the former head elf.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Noel, trying desperately to hold back a laugh at how foolish her co-worker looked.  
  
"Fine, perfectly fine. I forgot to offer you a tour of the workshop earlier, and I wanted to know if you'd want one?"  
  
Noel knew that she'd only left him a few minutes ago, still, she never could resist that pleading expression he wore whenever he needed something, "Sure, let's go. Thanks for the updates Quinton. Keep up the good work!" She called over her shoulder as she strode out of the center.  
  
As they entered the main workshop, Bernard suddenly grabbed Noel's hand and dragged her to the balcony. She soon saw the reason, Santa was about to make an announcement.  
  
"Okay, everyone, I just wanted to let you know that the annual Christmas party is still on schedule and I hope you'll all do everything you can to help with preparations. And of course, I want you all to be there!"  
  
Cheers erupted from all the elves seated below them. Many commented that they were relieved that the work for this year was almost finished. Of course, toy making would begin almost immediately for the next season, but for now, another year was marked and over.  
  
Noticing the time, Noel nudged her friend, "I've got to go back to my room."  
  
"I'll walk you there." He made the gentlemanly gesture she expected of him, and they strode off toward the lodging quarters.  
  
The hallways were always so much smaller when you walked side by side with someone. Bernard deliberately leaned toward Noel, trying to keep her close to him. Why he did this, he really didn't have a clue, but Noel didn't mind the closeness.  
  
"I guess I'll see later or tomorrow, whatever comes first." Came her rather shy voice as she slipped inside of her room.  
  
Bernard mumbled his apparent goodbyes and strode into his own place of residence. He paced a few times before planting his feet firmly before the bookshelf. A new set of cookbooks, a gift from Judy, greeted his eye first, but he had many other types and titles. Favorite Christmas Stories, Christmas Carols, The Official Handbook of Santa's Elves, and, a dictionary.  
  
This last piece intrigued him and he pulled it off the solid oak shelf. It had been a few hundred years since he'd looked at a dictionary, but someone always got him a new one every holiday season. Some elves, for all the toys they made, still couldn't think of decent gifts. Right now though, it was all he needed.  
  
"Okay, let's see lovage, lovat, and love. To have a feeling of great affection or regard; especially, to entertain a feeling of tenderness or passion inspired by intimacy." He slammed the book shut and placed it on a table, "I guess that helps."  
  
The former head elf flung himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he began to speak to himself, reasoning out loud as he hadn't done in many, many years, "I think I feel great affection, and I do feel a regard for her. I wonder what passion is. Santa said I had a passion for my work, but I don't feel the same way about Noel. I feel, something else for her…" He trailed off, and shut his eyes.  
  
"I love her."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Noel was looking for her photo album. She pulled open drawer after drawer, clawing through the items in each, searching for the old leather-bound case. When she finally found it, she let her fingers wander over the snowflake pattern on the front. Elves had been the first to mass produce cameras, and as a result, she had photos from the earliest versions to the new digital style. Judy had been kind enough to mail her the updates every year.  
  
The older pictures had begun to yellow, but you could still see them. Pictures of every single elf's first day on the job, every Santa, and every Christmas party. The last Santa had been right, she and Bernard had been an inseparable pair. Every shot of the parties showed the two oldest elves laughing, or talking, or sitting together.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him about this year's party." She pulled herself to her feet, leaving the photo album lying open on the floor.  
  
Her feet didn't have far to go before they were in front of his door. She let her shoes sink a centimeter or so into the carpet for a second, biding her time as she rocked back and forth. Slowly, she curled her green painted nails in towards her palm, raised her fist, and knocked against the heavy oak door.  
  
Inside, Bernard raised his head off the bedcovers and stared at the entry way to his room. Lifting himself up, he walked to his door and pulled it open, and nearly fell over in shock, "Noel?"  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"Sure, why don't you come in?" He moved to the side and gestured for her to come in and have a seat.  
  
Almost warily, the oldest female elf stepped past him, letting her dress edges brush over his shoes. It caught his attention just the way she'd planned, "Actually, it was more of a question that I wanted to ask you."  
  
What else could he do but shrug his shoulders, "Go ahead, I have nothing against questions."  
  
"I was going through my photo album and I noticed that we almost always seem to be together in nearly every picture. Especially in the pictures of the annual Christmas party. So, do you wanna, go to the dance with me this year?"  
  
The new found feelings that had surfaced in Bernard suddenly shocked him to the core. He'd only recently realized that he was falling for this elfess who stood in front of him, and instead of his normal response, something happened he didn't expect.  
  
"We're both already going. Why should we go together?" As soon as that was said, Bernard knew he was done for. His nervousness had taken control of his better sense and his conscious had somehow decided that he wouldn't have to deal with this problem if opportunities like this one didn't take place.  
  
Noel tried her best to conceal her crushed reaction to the news, but the pain crept into her face and Bernard was hurt to see it. He wanted to go with her, so he could have an excuse to hold her, be near her, and everything else the party promised. Before he could even attempt to take back what he'd uttered, she got up.  
  
"I see. I can take a hint then, I'll just be going now."  
  
Noel knew her reaction felt a little more childish to her than she would've liked, but it hadn't been her in control of it. In the hallway, she stood in front the small stretch of hall that separated the doors between their rooms. Her thoughts were incoherent to her, except one, 'Why is this hurting so much?' No tears had spilled from her pretty emerald eyes, yet it felt appropriate.   
  
She sucked in a deep breath and fought her own emotions, but she couldn't ignore the one from her heart. After a thousand years or so of working with this male elf, she'd finally fallen for him. Noel had wondered about love more than once, or at least, more than the other elves. Having more contact with the mortals than most of her co-workers, she'd often watched the kissing couples stroll through snowy streets.  
  
Pure magic flowed through her veins, a sign of her newfound feelings. As the oldest occupant of the North Pole, it was something that belonged to her alone. Her ears picked up a sound in the middle of this 'ecstasy' of sorts. Judy and Curtis, coming this way. Noel really didn't feel like talking to them and quickly brushed past them.  
  
Judy whipped around to stop her, but no protests worked. Noel fumbled inside the drawer of her dresser until she found a familiar item. A sign that warned anyone passing by that the occupant of the room was no to be disturbed.   
  
It was this sign that greeted the faces of Judy and Curtis when they went to knock on their boss's door a few minutes after they'd been ignored.  
  
"Something's not right here." Sighed Judy, looking over at Curtis.  
  
Curtis agreed with her, "Yeah, I hope they didn't have a fight or anything."  
  
"Trust me, we'd have heard them yelling if there'd been a fight."  
  
"What else could it have been then?"  
  
"I think they just added a little romance to their friendship, and it's not working so well."  
  
A laugh came her way, "Maybe you're right."  
  
The couple continued their walk to go back to the workshop. Once the hall was deserted, Bernard stole out of his room to finish his work in the kitchen department.  
  
However, a whole day passed, before they heard from Noel again.  
  
*************************************************** 


	4. Magic and Tears

***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the new characters  
  
Chapter 4: Magic and Tears  
  
The morning of the dance dawned with a crisp fresh blanket of snow covering the entire town. Rays of sunlight began to peer into Noel's lab through the large window that overlooked the town square.  
  
Noel was curled over her lab table, head propped up by her arms, blissfully asleep. She hadn't meant to fall into a deep slumber there, but it had happened somehow. As the light struck her eyes, she pulled her chair out and stood up. No hunger pains greeted her, no aches of any sort were in her, except for some very deep emotional wounds.  
  
Realizing there was no need for her to leave, she walked around to her side tables and began to continue the experiment she'd begun last night.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
For the most part, the day passed quickly in a flurry of work and preparations. Bernard oversaw the whole thing, but he never really saw it at all. He mentally kicked himself the entire day for not saying the right thing at the right time. In his own defense, a few thousand years without ever experiencing the emotion of romantic love would do that to a guy.  
  
His soft brown eyes watched the hours tick away on the ornate workshop clock. They were filled with hurt and anger, longing and despair. Any elf within a hundred feet of him could recognize the unfamiliar gaze as one they'd never seen anywhere in the North Pole before.  
  
Bernard continued to look over at the door that connected the living quarters to the main building. He was hoping that at any moment she'd just coming walking through that door, happy and smiling, and having forgotten his unfortunate statement.  
  
Judy scampered up from behind him, "Are you feeling alright Bernard?"  
  
"Not really." He sighed, and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on the railing and his eyes survey the workers.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Is it about Noel?"  
  
"Judy, I really do not want to discuss this right now."  
  
"Curtis and I saw what happened."  
  
"How'd you - "  
  
"We were in the hallway, around the corner. We didn't mean to spy, it just kinda happened. What'd you say?"  
  
"I just accidentally made a statement that I would like to take back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's kinda private, Judy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go start up a party prep committee."  
  
Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly shut it as he breezed by her. Blown off again, the little elfess was beginning to feel pretty dejected herself.  
  
***********************************************  
  
(Hours later)  
  
The party was in full swing downstairs. An annual celebration of epic proportions that no mortal mind could comprehend was taking place. Feasting and dancing, singing and cooking of the most delicious kind.   
  
For one elf though, this was the first celebration that he'd taken little, if no, joy in. Not that he hadn't missed Noel when she'd left on vacation, but there had never been the self-inflicted pain to go with it.  
  
Bernard sat down on one of the many benches lining the outer ring of the dancing area. He watched as Judy and Curtis twirled around in the center of the inner ring. Maybe he wasn't the only elf with romantic heart pains.  
  
"Hey Bernard, how're you doing?" Santa asked, as he dropped down onto the seat next to his old friend.  
  
"I'm doing just great."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, this is the first party where you haven't been absolutely content to be released from work."  
  
Bernard didn't replay, instead he just looked down at the mug of chocolate milk in his hands. Realizing that he would receive no more information from his former head elf, Santa decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
Without another word, Chris Cringle left the main hall and marched into the lodging quarters of the highly ranked elves. He didn't often spend a lot of time in this area of the North Pole, as it was rare for any elf to be late to work, and he did want them to have their privacy. Pulling the list of room numbers and occupants from his pocket, he began counting door numbers.  
  
When he arrived at the door he believed to be the one he wanted, he gave a few quick raps on the door. He could almost hear the echo of the knocks in the room and it gave him a feeling of uneasiness.   
  
"Noel?" Scott called, pressing his ear to the door. No sounds came back to him this time, and after waiting and knocking again for about 10 more minutes, he decided to try the door handle.   
  
It surprisingly was open and he slowly turned the golden bar. He'd never been in Noel's room, but he wasn't shocked by the Christmas theme that decorated it. What did strike him as odd was the immense size of the room, it was nearly equal to his own.   
  
One side of the room had two doors, and the one furthest from him was labeled, in fanciful calligraphy, "Private Laboratory". Taking a wild guess, and knowing that he had a 50/50 chance of getting it right, Santa walked to the lab door and tried to open it. This time however, the door was securely locked, from the inside.  
  
He knocked, "Noel? Are you in there?"  
  
***************************************  
  
At the first sign of noise, Noel lifted her goggles and replaced the test tube in the holding bar. Someone was calling her from inside her own room.  
  
"Yes? Who's there?"  
  
The voice answered, "It's Santa. Will you please come out there so I can talk to you?"  
  
Glancing down at her hands, she decided to buy herself some time, "I can't, I'm in the middle of something."  
  
Never before had any elf ever really refused to follow any order or even requests of his. This was a situation he'd never had to handle before, and though it was against his personal rules, he opted to use his magic.   
  
Lights swirled around his hands and slithered their way through the air to the keyhole of the lab door. The door responded by reflecting the rays and sending them bouncing all over the room.   
  
Scott ducked, covering his head, not sure of what they could do if they hit him. He reached into his pocket and clasped the cell phone that connected him directly to his wife.   
  
"Carol? Carol?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Could you come to Noel's room? I need your help up here!"  
  
"Be right there."  
  
However, in all the chaos that had taken over, Scott failed to miss one critical thing. His magic died without his command for it to do so. The lights faded and collapsed into themselves.  
  
A soft hand on his shoulder made him look up, "Carol?"  
  
"What did you need?"  
  
Trying to retain what was left of his dignity, Santa pulled himself to his feet rapidly and motioned towards the door, "Noel is refusing to come out."  
  
His wife nodded and knocked on the door, "Noel, dear? Will you please come out?"  
  
The voice of the female elf came back strong but sad, "No, I'm right in the middle of something and I don't really feel like it."  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Only that we haven't seen you in a day and we're getting worried."  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to get back to work."  
  
"Well that's good then, we need your help in the workshop." Carol lied, biting on her lower lip.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure Bernard can handle it." As soon as his name escaped her lips it was like the opening of a fresh and painful wound. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the table. Something wet and warm ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her hands.   
  
Gasping, Noel brought a slender finger up and traced the line, lifting the now wet digit up to her eyes. Pure fear enveloped her heart as she stared, and she ran for the door to her room.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Outside the room, Santa was trying his magic again, but every attempt fizzled and failed in ways he'd never seen magic behave.  
  
"Scott, this is really starting to scare me. What's happening to the magic?"  
  
"I don't know." His voice was deep and contemplative, hiding his underlying sense of fright. He pounded his fist against the lab door, "Noel! The magic is dying out! What's going on?"  
  
The lock on the door clicked open and out stepped the female elf, holding a pool of tears in her palm, "Elves don't cry. We can't shed tears. Not unless the Spirit…." Noel trailed off, letting the water run down her face.   
  
"Please try the magic again." Begged the elf.  
  
Both Santa and Mrs. Clause tried, but all the power of the North Pole could not produce the slightest hint of enchantments.  
  
If it hadn't been for her inner strength, Noel believed she would've collapsed right there and then, her knees felt so weak. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not here and not now. She leaned up against the wall to hold herself up and took a few deep breathes to try and calm down.  
  
In a near panic, Scott sent an immediate signal to Bernard, Judy, and Curtis and demanded that they report to Noel's room. Between the time that it took the three elves to get there, Mrs. Clause had sat the elfess down and had gotten her a tissue for her tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry for all of this."   
  
"There's no need to be sorry, this is not your fault."  
  
Just as she was about the comment, Bernard almost fell into the room, the others hot on his heels. He took one look at the tear stained face of his oldest friend, and his voice was so full of disbelief, "Oh geez. You're cry… you're crying."  
  
Noel nodded and turned her face away from his, she didn't want to look at him right now. Bernard sensed this and avert his eyes as well, shamed.  
  
Seeing that if he left it up to these two, nothing would get done, Santa stepped in, "What's the Spirit Noel?"  
  
"The Spirit is the heart and soul of Christmas. The embodiment of the spirits of love, sharing, and giving, into a physical form."  
  
"Basically, " Curtis interjected, "It's a person who's job it is to see that the Christmas holiday is running smoothly."  
  
"Why would the Spirit cause Noel to cry?"  
  
"I don't know. It makes no sense."  
  
The soft voice of Noel pierced the silence again, "She's not making me cry. She is crying."  
  
"What?" Asked Carol, placing her arm around the girl's shoulder and hugging her close in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"The Spirit and I are friends, since she created me as the first elf, I act as her liaison between her world and our world. She appears only to me and Mother Nature, but I get her feelings. If she is happy, then so am I, when she is sad, I cry."  
  
Scott looked up, "Bernard, will you get the Book of Christmas for me?"  
  
The former head elf ran off at a break neck speed and returned what seemed like only seconds later.  
  
The small group crowded around as it was opened to the 'Holiday Magic' chapter.   
  
"Okay," read Scott, "The Spirit of Christmas is the first concern of every Santa Clause and every elf. The Spirit is the physical embodiment of all the good things that make up the Christmas Holiday."  
  
"Ha! Told you!" Laughed a triumphant Curtis.  
  
Bernard looked at him, "Next time, wait until someone disagrees with you first before you celebrate being right."  
  
Realizing his mistake, Curtis slumped his shoulders, "Oh."  
  
"In order to keep the Holiday running smoothly, it is necessary to see that the Spirit remains happy. This happiness is the result of the happiness felt by children on Christmas morning when they receive both what they want and need."  
  
"That's our excuse for giving kids clothes." Explained Judy.  
  
"Should these requirements not be met, the Spirit will become saddened. Some warning signs of this are a loss of magic and the disappearance of holiday decorations. If the Spirit's happiness is not restored by the next Christmas season, the Holiday will disappear forever, and cause a chain reaction that will eliminate all other Holidays from the earth."  
  
A collective gasp ran through the group, this was something that only Noel had known of so far.  
  
"The only magical being that can contact the Spirit and demand her presence is Mother Nature. Otherwise, the Spirit may choose to appear to the oldest living elf, but she cannot directly contact the spirit."  
  
Scott closed the book as his wife sputtered, "But you've done your job Scott. The kids have what they want and need every year. We have the ratings to prove it!"  
  
Everyone in the room turned to Noel, "Is there any other way that the Spirit can be made sad?"  
  
"Maybe personal feelings?"  
  
"The Spirit doesn't have personal feelings, it's not human." Curtis objected.  
  
"When it's in human form, it can be hurt just like everyone else. And since she spends so much time in human form…"  
  
"Can you think of anything that might've upset her?"  
  
"I know that a few years ago, she and I were friends with a girl who lost her life in a car accident. But we both got over that."  
  
"Would something like that have set of the Mrs. Clause, Clause?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, so why don't we get any new clauses to take care of instead?"  
  
"There are no more, we need a Santa and his wife, and that's it before total elimination."  
  
"Well, we have to contact Mother Nature. We're only a few days away from Christmas."  
  
"We're gonna start seeing a rapid deterioration of decorations around here." Mumbled Bernard, and as if on cue, the tree in Noel's room shook slightly.  
  
A few of the brightly colored bulbs and popcorn string decorations fell to the ground. The bulbs shattered, sending bits of glass everywhere. It was heartbreaking to watch as the particles crumbled to fine dust. Then, the dust became transparent and finally, disappeared. The popcorn faired no better as it shriveled into nothingness.  
  
"Oh no." Whispered Judy, walking over to the tree. She ran her small hand over the floor, hoping to find something, anything, that proved to her that what she just saw hadn't happened.   
  
Before the group had time to recover from that shock though, the alarm panel in the room sounded, lighting up the signal that indicated the Research Lab.   
  
"The main lab! Something's wrong!"   
  
Six pairs of legs ran for the area that lay next to the workshop, as they moved, Bernard turned to Noel, "You have a detection system in your room?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you think I always knew everything before you did?"  
  
He nodded to himself and kept running.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The door to the main lab was smashed. Broken glass and wood, covered in soot and ash lay all around.  
  
Curtis ran inside, "The new machine blew up! Quinton? Quinton are you okay?"  
  
From beneath a pile of wreckage in the corner, a small hand began to dig itself out. Judy picked up the edges of her dress and moved as fast as she could towards the person.  
  
Luckily, Quinton wasn't buried too deep in the ruble and was unhurt, "I don't know what happened. The machine just seemed to self-destruct."  
  
"Alright, we'll get a clean-up crew in here. Why don't you go to bed for the night Quinton, get some rest?"  
  
"Sure" The elf stumbled off towards the lodging quarters, and he never looked back.  
  
Sighing, Santa ran his hands through his hair, "Well, I guess that ends the party for tonight."  
  
Noel stared down at wet ash that was being created as the tears fell from her face to the floor. Tiny spots of sadness dotting the once beautiful floor. Her mental musing was interrupted as Larry and Jessica called out to Santa.  
  
"The presents are disappearing!"  
  
"Come quick!"  
  
It was true. The majority of the wonderfully wrapped presents had simply faded away, and more were going. Most of the elves simply stood around, staring is disbelief.  
  
Santa cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make. My friends, there is a problem with the Spirit of Christmas that we are trying to figure out. Please stay calm and don't panic."  
  
As the Clauses turned around to walk upstairs, Noel made a decision. She threw a longing glance at the pained face of Bernard and looked back at her boss.  
  
"Call the council. I'm going to try to contact the Spirit."  
  
******************************************************* 


	5. The Council Convenes

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters  
  
Chapter 5: The Council Convenes  
  
Back in his office, Scott and Carol were setting up the chairs for the council meeting. Each had its own place and style, conforming to the owner's likes.  
  
"Are you sure they'll come?"  
  
He nodded, "The emergency button brings them from wherever they are, no exceptions."  
  
"Alright then, I hope they know more about this than we do."  
  
"They have to, or else we're in more trouble than I can imagine." Scott reached over and slammed in the emergency button that was planted into the wall behind his desk.  
  
Like with all magical beings, sparkles began to appear above each chair. Slowly, the sparkles swirled and turned into Father Time, the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Cupid, Mother Nature, and the Leprechaun.  
  
"I really hope you have a good reason for this Santa! I've got a time zone covering in 20 minutes!" Shouted the Sandman, rising from his chair.  
  
"Now, I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for all this." Mother Nature commented, motioning for her fellow magical beings to sit down.  
  
But Scott couldn't sit down, "The reason I called you all here today is that we have a problem with the Spirit of Christmas."  
  
Mother Nature looked at him with concerned eyes, but the rest of the council looked confused.  
  
"Isn't the Spirit of Christmas just the joy of the holiday?" Asked Cupid.  
  
"No, the Spirit of Christmas is all the happiness when it turns into a physical form. The happiness kind of forms a person that is responsible for the holiday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong with the Spirit?"  
  
"She's sad."   
  
Mother Nature got up from her chair, "This never happened before."  
  
"So, what's the big deal? Just leave some money under her pillow and she'll be happy again in no time." Suggested the Tooth Fairy.  
  
Sighing, Mother Nature put her hand on his shoulder, "It's not that simple."  
  
Santa picked up a tiny Christmas tree and held it out for the council to view. They seemed relatively unimpressed until the tree began to shrivel and turn black. Ash fell from the newly burned branches and landed onto the ground.  
  
A collective gasp came from council and all eyes stared at what had once been a beautiful decoration.  
  
The grace period that usually comes after a moment of pure shock was long and torturous for every legendary character. First to speak up was the leprechaun, "Meybe it be bad luck, now."  
  
"It's no bad luck. This has officially become a serious case."  
  
A literal uproar ensued. Council members were jumping up from their chairs, frantically waving their arms and shouting out suggestions. Most of the ideas that were thrown out were so holiday specific that they made absolutely no sense.  
  
Almost no effort was being made to calm anyone down, and only the silent figure of Mother Nature was everyone's anchor.  
  
Scott crossed over to where she was standing, "Then you know what's going to happen?"  
  
"Yes, Christmas will be destroyed."  
  
She turned from him and clapped her hands, "Everyone! Take your seats, this concerns all of you."  
  
As the members returned to their respective chairs. The dead air hung in the room like some kind of thick fog.  
  
"Friends, the end of Christmas is close at hand. If this problem is not solved by midnight on Christmas eve, it will cause a chain reaction that will cause the devastation of all that we hold dear."  
  
Confused looks came back her way, and the leader tried again, "Each holiday is connected to the other holidays. If one dies, they all die. The Spirit of Christmas is also the spirit of giving and love, the one thing that all humans need."  
  
Various expressions of horror were soon seen and the Tooth Fairy stuttered, "We're all gonna be destroyed?"  
  
"If the Spirit of Christmas is not made happy again, then yes. Even myself." Mother Nature looked down at her hands, the realization of her own mortality suddenly at hand.  
  
Santa stood up, "We have an elf here, Noel, who said that you might be able to contact this spirit."  
  
"Noel is home?" She lifted her eyes and seemed a little joyful at this news.  
  
"You know Noel?"  
  
"Of course. She and I are good friends. After all, we have known each other for a few thousand years."  
  
This last comment prompted some sparse laughs from the council, but each was so lost in thought that none of it was heartfelt.  
  
Carol moved toward the door, "Let me get her, she's been waiting outside."  
  
Soon, she returned with Noel in close step behind her. The elfess was nervous at being in front of the council, but after she spotted Mother Nature, she visibly relaxed.  
  
Santa stood up, "Everyone, this is Noel, she's the head elf here at the North Pole."  
  
"Go on dear, tell them what you think is going on." Carol encouraged.  
  
"I just got back from a vacation, and while I was on vacation, I spent time with the Spirit of Christmas."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cupid spoke up.  
  
"We went shopping, toured some of the historic sites in North America."  
  
"Sounds real fun." Sighed the guardian of Valentine's day.   
  
Noel looked at little hurt, "I like the Mall of America and the Grand Canyon."  
  
"Okay, what does a vacation have to do with this particular problem?"  
  
"When I had to come home, she decided to stay behind and I've been hoping that maybe it's just that separation that is making her a little sad."  
  
"A little sad? This Spirit is gonna destroy the entire holiday world and she's a little sad?" Fluttering his wings in anger, Cupid got right up close to Noel's face as he yelled at her.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy on the poor girl, okay? She has it bad enough as it is." Scolded Mother Nature, pushing in between the two.  
  
"I think this entire council should demand that this elf here contact the Spirit." Shouted Cupid, and other members of the council seemed to agree.  
  
"I can't just call her on the telephone or anything!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I don't have that kind of power! I wish I did, but I don't!"   
  
"You must have something though! Why else would this Spirit just go on a vacation with you, but not be here right now explaining what's going on?"  
  
"She can't!"  
  
Mother Nature was fed up, "Everyone be quiet or I will go hurricane on all of you!"  
  
A deathly silence fell over the members, and they looked at the floor, trying to avoid her powerful gaze, "I have known Noel for a long time, and believe me when I say that she would do anything to stop this if she could. Noel, do you even know where the Spirit is at this point?"  
  
"No, I've tried to track her, but it's impossible."  
  
"You see? Now, there is one other - "  
  
"Look." Interrupted the Easter Bunny, pointing over at the elfess.  
  
All eyes turned on her and soon, the realization of what was happening hit them all.  
  
A single tear was making it's way down Noel's cheek, and she was beginning to cry.  
  
"Elves don't cry. How can she do that?" Someone whispered.  
  
"I was the first elf ever made by the Spirit, and because of that, we share a bond. Whatever she feels, I feel. When she is sad, I cry too."  
  
There was a pause in the air before she continued, "It gets worse. She's already starting to give up, and because of that, I'm starting to lose heart too."  
  
Just then, two more tears appeared and Noel stumbled up from her chair, "I'm sorry that I can't help, but I have to leave now. I can't stay here like this."  
  
She literally ran out of the room, throwing the main door open and nearly crushing Bernard, Judy and Curtis. The three had been trying to listen to what was going on. Glancing over them only momentarily, she walked steadily toward her room.  
  
The eavesdroppers stared after her for a moment, before Bernard realized just how fast she was getting away, and ran after her. As he got closer her could see the tears on her cheeks and the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Noel, can I - " Bernard started to talk, but she suddenly held up her hand.   
  
Never had he seen an aggressive gesture, even one like that, from her. She hadn't even slowed her pace down. Regardless, he decided to follow her to her room.  
  
Judy looked over at Curtis, "Do you think we should follow them?"  
  
"Maybe we should wait a few minutes, Noel doesn't look too happy right now."  
  
"Okay then." Judy and Curtis started to move exceptionally slow after the pair.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Will you at least talk to me?" Shouted Bernard, grabbing Noel's hand and spinning her around.  
  
She released her grip on the door handle and pulled away from him, "I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just broke down in front of the entire council and had to admit that for the first time in a few thousand years, I can't do anything to stop the end of all holidays on earth!" She leaned back against the door to her room, and put her face in her hands.  
  
"Noel, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this!"  
  
He moved forward like he was going to embrace her, but she flattened herself against the door. Bernard shied away, unsure of what to do.  
  
"How do you know it's not my fault? What if she really is unhappy because I left her? I don't want to live anywhere but here, I don't think I could standing moving back down south!" The tears were already beginning to run down her face again.  
  
Without thinking, Bernard reached forward and wiped one of her tears away. Gently caressing the side of her cheek.  
  
At his soft touch, Noel inhaled quickly, it was heaven. However, reality kicked in and she ran into her room, slamming the door in Bernard's face.  
  
Bernard stood in shock for a few minutes, trying to resist the urge to slam his fist into the door. Acts done in anger were never his specialty. Frustrated and upset, he marched away from the door and back around the corridor to the workshop.  
  
Judy and Curtis, who had been listening, attempted to duck out of his way.   
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Walking."   
  
"In the Head Elf Hall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why were you eavesdropping on my conversation?"  
  
The two younger elves shrugged, "We wanted to know what was going on." Answered Curtis.  
  
Judy's little voice was a touch shamed, "We're worried about you and Noel."  
  
"I'm not the one you should be worried about. Noel is really depressed."  
  
Placing her hand on his arm, Judy whispered, "You really do care about her, don't you?"  
  
Not realizing what he was saying, he responded, "Yeah, I like her a lot."  
  
"She might need to hear that. Maybe it would make her feel better."  
  
He stiffened and stood up straight, "No, she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me right now."  
  
Again, he walked past the two younger elves without any concern or regard for what they might have to say next.  
  
Curtis and Judy stared after their boss and longtime friend. Sighing in exasperation, they reluctantly begin to follow Bernard back towards the workshop.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"All I can ask you for is your help. Whatever anyone here can do to contact the Spirit would be appreciated." Scott begged the council. He gazed around, looking for some kind of response.  
  
The Tooth Fairy stood up, "We'll do our best, but it just may not be good enough."  
  
"Oh c'mon guys! When is our best not good enough? We're the council of legendary figures! This group has been around forever!"  
  
"But it may not always be that way Santa, sometimes we have to live with the fact that our time may be at an end." Father Time chimed in.  
  
"If we start talking like that, then we are at an end." The stern voice of Mother Nature silenced everyone there, "Santa, we can't stay here all day. I'm sorry, but regardless of any situation, we still have to work too. All of us will do our best to get a hold of the Spirit. I'm pretty sure I have her number on file somewhere." She managed a small smile before disappearing in a cloud of sparkles.  
  
One by one, the other members of the council faded away, until only the St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun was left.  
  
"Look Santa, thee only thing I can offer ya is a four leaf clover for good luck." He held out the small piece of vegetation as a peace offering.  
  
"Thanks, will it work?"  
  
"Well, maybe yes, an' maybe no. There's one thing about luck though, if it does work, it don't work until the last minute. Keep that in mind, won't cha, now?"   
  
With that, Santa and Mrs. Clause were the only ones left in the room.  
  
"Maybe it's time we told the elves what's going on." Suggested Carol, coming to her husband's side.  
  
"Yeah, they have a right to know."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Carol nudged Scott as they walked into the workshop and directed his attention to Bernard. The former head elf was sitting at a table, looking almost completely lost in thought and sadness.  
  
"How much worse can this get? Even Bernard's lost hope."  
  
Scott shook his head, took a deep breath, and began to talk, "Everyone! Can I have your attention please?"  
  
All the bright and shining faces of the hundreds of happy elves turned to him. It hurt him to know that this might be the last time he saw those smiles.  
  
"We have a problem here in the North Pole. It seems that the Spirit of Christmas has become sad. Normally, this wouldn't be too much of a problem, but it seems that if she stays sad, our holiday will disappear."  
  
Whispers and frantic mumbling ran around the room like a wildfire.  
  
"I want everyone to stay calm and keep working. We're going to try to find a way to cheer the Spirit up, but until then I just want you all to keep everything like it normally is."  
  
Unable and unwilling to say more, Scott left his spot on the floor and walked back towards his room. Carol stood still for a moment before following him in confusion. She was scared, and it wasn't hard to tell.  
  
The elves silently went back to work, and for the first time in hundreds of years, the sound of laughter was not heard in the workshop. 


	6. The Elusive and the Insecure

************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the new characters  
  
Chapter 6: The Elusive and the Insecure  
  
Mother Nature's home was the grove of the world. All manner of plant and animal life covered the grounds. In the center of the area, a small crystal pond stood. Not a ripple graced the surface of the serene water. On one edge of the water, a marble throne was placed, and seated in it, was Mother Nature herself.  
  
The great woman was decked in her finery, the very picture of all that is nature itself. Majestic and refined, a queen who knew her post.  
  
She'd been sitting there for an hour now, and her patience was wearing thin as she spoke to the liquid in front of her, "It would not be wise for you to disobey my orders."  
  
A ripple touched the water, "I'm not trying to, I just don't want to have this discussion."  
  
The voice from the water sounded sad and overly unhappy, listless in a way. Even the slight movement of the water didn't put up a fight.  
  
"Oh, c'mon dear! We need to talk about this!"  
  
"But Mother Nature - "  
  
"I command you, as the ruler of the council of legendary figures, to appear before me this instant!"  
  
The water trembled and then fell still. Slowly, a transparent form began to lift out of the pond. It took shape and colors began to fill in. The young woman it had become walked across the surface until she stood next to Mother Nature.  
  
It was obvious from the apparel of the form that this girl was the Spirit of Christmas herself. Her dress was long and white, with silver stars sewn into the pattern. Red and green trimmed adorned the outfit and holly and mistletoe decked her hair. White face paint covered the features of the girl, except where tears had revealed lines of pale pink skin.  
  
"Well now, I thought it was you." She said, brushing the hair that had fell into the girl's eyes back. Mother Nature swept the younger girl into a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again mom."  
  
Mother Nature laughed, "You know I'm not your real mother."  
  
"You never had a problem with me calling you mom before. And I don't have any parents anyway, so what's the big deal?"  
  
"Oh, you know there is none. How are you dear?"  
  
"I take it you haven't been out to the North Pole lately, then. Things are awful."  
  
"That is why I called you here. Tell me why you're so sad."  
  
The Spirit sat down on a boulder near the edge of the pond, "I can't."  
  
"Oh right, the rules of the business. Does it completely prohibit you from telling me anything?"  
  
"Anything directly involved with the issue at hand."  
  
"What if I guess it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I lose my voice if I try to tell you."  
  
"We can still give this a try. Are you sad because you've been left alone?"  
  
The Spirit's voice was squeaky and choked, but she managed to whisper, "No." Fighting to explain herself, she tried again, "I am never truly alone."  
  
"Yes. Maybe you and Noel should hang out together, you were always good friends. Your emotions even play off each other. But if it isn't something to do with your present company, is it something to do with Christmas?"  
  
"No, this is outside of the holiday."  
  
"Then it's something with you. Something personal?" Mother Nature looked deep into the eyes of the Spirit, trying to see her answer.  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"I know, but you really have answered me."   
  
The Spirit looked up suddenly, "Huh?"  
  
Mother Nature eyes glittered with mischief and her lips curled up in a self-satisfied smile, "By telling me that it's nothing to do with Christmas, but by not telling me if it's personal or not, I know it's personal!"  
  
"Well I hope you can figure it out faster than I can. Even I'm not really sure what's going on."  
  
Both women stood there for a moment, contemplating in silence. The Spirit sighed and raised her eyes first,   
  
"If there's nothing else…"   
  
The other woman took the hint, "I can see that this will lead us nowhere right now. So, you may go back. Just promise me that you'll be on call if I need to contact you fast."  
  
Nodding, the Spirit walked back out onto the lake and began to slowly sink back into the calm liquid. Before she left, she called after the head of the council,   
  
"I'm sorry mother."  
  
"I forgive you child. We all deserve forgiveness in our worst times."  
  
They both smiled weakly at each other as the Spirit disappeared beneath the waters.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
(Back at the North Pole)  
  
Santa, Mrs. Clause, and Bernard hovered around the Elfsburg Library like desperate lost souls. With the help of a few of the younger elves, and Judy and Curtis, they pulled numerous volumes off the shelves and threw them all over the large reading tables. Still the main reference though, was the Book of Christmas.   
  
Curtis flipped through the book at breakneck speed, trying hard not to rip the pages. Nothing was coming up in any of the chapters. He reopened the section on the Spirit of Christmas and skimmed over it once more.   
  
This time, something new stood out, but it was far from anything useful, "You guys better read this."  
  
The other four in the room ran over, "What is it? Something good, I hope?"  
  
"I'd call it incentive to fix our problem instead."  
  
Bernard sighed, removed his cap and ran his fingers through his hair, "That doesn't sound good."  
  
"It isn't. The book says, and I quote, 'If a solution to the Spirit's sadness is not found by the next Christmas, it will have a greater impact than the destruction of the Christmas holiday. Not only will a chain reaction with all other holidays begin, but the hope and the imagination that lives in the hearts of all the world's children will die out. Thus destroying all the hope in the world.'."  
  
Carol covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my."  
  
Scott put his arm around her, "We have to find out what's going on. We don't have a choice."  
  
"We didn't in the first place." Remarked Judy, sitting down in a nearby chair.  
  
All sat silent in thought for a few minutes, completely in utter despair. Scott jumped up from his chair, "Bernard, get to the control room and put a tracker out on anything that has magic. The Spirit may show up somewhere on there."  
  
The former head elf immediately left for the control room, knocking the pile of books that Curtis had collected. Over twelve volumes hit the floor, scattering around the feet of those there. In the confusion, no one saw when the book entitled "The History of Christmas", disappeared under the table.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bernard jogged across the workshop towards the hangar where he could gain access to the center of operations.  
  
He let his gaze drift over to the main workshop as he passed through it. To his surprise, he saw Noel standing there with some of the smaller elves. It was apparent that the younger set of elves was having a hard time coping with the idea that the end of all holidays was coming, and the head elf was trying to calm them.  
  
She had them decorating a new tree. Bernard watched as she picked up an ornament in her hands and watched it slowly fade into nothingness. Rubbing her hands together, he could see one of the others asking her if something was wrong, and she replied that everything was fine.  
  
There was a sense of desperation in her eyes, and he stalled for a few seconds. Once again, the urge to talk to her came up and he took a small step toward her. It was then that he suddenly remembered what he had to do. Quickly and quietly, he stole away toward the control room.  
  
Just as he had turned, Noel felt like someone was watching her and she spun around on her heel to see who it was. As the fleeting form of Bernard met her eyes she sighed in sadness. Gazing down at the ground, she felt another tear slip from her eye.  
  
A little elf boy reached up and tugged on Noel's sleeve, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine dear. Let's get back to the decorating the tree."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hours passed in this fashion. Noel working with different groups of the younger elves to try and calm them. Some of the elves were only a little over twenty years old, having been made into elves by Noel before she went on vacation.  
  
She looked down at the little elfess asleep on her lap, no bigger than a three year old child. Gently brushing the girl's soft brown locks with her fingers, she laid the child on the bench next to her and covered her with a blanket. Noel motioned to a passing elf,   
  
"Could you put her back in her room so she can get some sleep?"  
  
The other elf nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Thank you. When you're done, why don't you go get some milk and cookies and take a break, okay?" She patted his cheek and then began to walk to the control room.  
  
Noel had been checking the time on her watch and was starting to realized that she needed to get some sleep. However, in these particular times, for a high ranking elf, rest time was regulated.  
  
She knocked on the control room door and a voice from inside beckoned her to come in. Confident that her request would be met, she went inside.  
  
"Santa, I was wondering - " She suddenly was cut off as someone stood up in front of her.   
  
"Bernard? Is Santa in here?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder and sat back down at the table, revealing the forms of Santa, Mrs. Clause, Curtis, and Judy.  
  
"Santa, I was wondering if I could take my sleeping break now. I've got pretty much all of the elves as calm as they can be."  
  
Scott looked at her with tired eyes, "Are you sure you can't stay for the meeting?"  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
Bernard slunk down in his seat as his boss glared at him, "Didn't you tell her we were having a meeting?"  
  
"I forgot." He lied. What was he supposed to say? That he'd lost the nerve to even speak to her anymore?  
  
"In the fifteen hundred years I've known you, you haven't forgot anything." Stated Judy, crossing her arms where she sat.  
  
He threw her a nervous glare and she just smiled right back at him as if to say, 'You aren't getting away with this.'  
  
Noel chose to ignore what she saw, "So, what is this meeting about?"  
  
"Just to see if you found the Spirit yet or have any new ideas about how to find the Spirit."  
  
"I do not have any ideas nor have I found her."   
  
A depressed Scott sighed knowingly, "Alright then, you can go to bed. Have a good night's sleep."  
  
The head elfess looked at those seated before her, "Good night everyone." With that she walked out of the room and headed to her own.  
  
Judy turned to Bernard and hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"Yeah! You just missed your best chance yet!" Curtis piped in, his expression breathing confusion and frustration.  
  
Scott and Carol turned simultaneously to look at the three elves, "What?"  
  
The eldest of the three looked nervous, "Nothing. These two are just a little out of line."  
  
"Out of line? Now I am gonna tell!" Curtis began to speak, but Bernard rushed to cover his mouth.  
  
Judy seized her chance, "Bernard loves Noel!"  
  
"Judy!" Bernard yelled, taking his hand off Curtis's mouth.  
  
Santa let out a whistle, "So that's what's been going on. I knew there was something between you two."  
  
"There's nothing between Noel and I. Judy and Curtis are just imagining things."  
  
"We are not -"  
  
"Please everyone just be quiet." Carol chimed in, getting up from her seat. She walked slowly over to the elves and held Bernard's face in her hands, "Now dear, I want you to look me straight in the eye and answer me truthfully. Do you have feelings for Noel?"  
  
He sighed, "Yes."  
  
"Are those feelings more than friendship?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love Noel?"  
  
Bernard thought about all the ways he could lie to get himself out this question. Mrs. Clause saw through it immediately,  
  
"I will know if you lie to me. Do you love Noel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, good. Now listen to me Bernard. The outlook of our current situation is getting worse every minute, we don't have much time left. Think of how bad you'll feel that you never told her your true feelings."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but she laid a finger over his lips, "Go."  
  
With her other hand she pointed in the direction of the housing building. Released from his female boss's grip, he quickly left the room.  
  
********************************************************  
  
All the elves in the workshop turned and stared as their head elf scrambled out of the control room and dashed across the main floor to the exit door. Never had they seen Bernard act in this manner before.  
  
Jessica turned from where she was feeding Comet and addressed Larry, "They tell us not to be worried and then Bernard goes and runs through here like an elf gone crazy."  
  
Larry dumped his load of hay in the trough and leaned against the wood frame, "No kidding. C'mon let's go get some chow."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bernard stood in front of Noel's door again, just staring at the solid wood frame. He was hesitating raising his hand, never mind the knocking part of the deal.  
  
He look down at the ground and noticed something.  
  
The lights were off.  
  
Suddenly, the thought that she was asleep and waking her would put him even more on her bad side, comforted him. He turned around and went to his own room.  
  
Throwing himself on his bed, he let the deep recesses of sleep penetrate his already worn out mind. His last words of the night echoed in the empty room,  
  
"I'm such a coward."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
***There are three chapters left! Things will pick up quickly from now on! Please review!!!*** 


	7. Bravely Going into Danger

************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the new characters  
  
Chapter 7: Bravely Going into Danger  
  
The sounds of footsteps in the hallway in the morning was not uncommon, it was their speed that was different.  
  
Rapid slaps of shoes against carpet bounced off the walls. Judy was sprinting as fast as she possibly could to Santa's room. It was Christmas Eve day, and things were going from bad to worse, very fast.  
  
Her little fists pounded on the solid door as she yelled, "Santa! Mrs. Clause! Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
Inside the room, Carol raised her head from her pillow and listened. She reached over and shook her husband, "Scott! Wake up, it sounds like there's a problem."  
  
He was awake immediately. The pair got out of bed and ran to their door. Judy practically threw herself into the room. True to her typical form, she grabbed their day clothes and tossed them to the pair, "Get dressed!"  
  
"Judy, what's going on?" Asked Scott, throwing his Santa suit on over his pajamas.  
  
"It's bad. It's really bad!"  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"The elves! They're beginning to disappear! The buildings are breaking down!"  
  
A loud crash outside the window turned their attention for a moment. The little elfess jumped and ran out of the room.  
  
Scott and Carol looked at the door and then to each other. A second passed before they jumped back into action. Fully dressed, they fled their room and dashed out into the snow.  
  
The couple was shocked by what they saw. Nearly all the elves of the North Pole were huddled in the main yard. They clung to each other and the fear in their voices was painful to hear.  
  
One of the smaller housing buildings was quickly crumbling into smaller and smaller pieces. Seeming to sink into the snow, it signaled the beginning of the end for the North Pole.  
  
Carol reached over and picked up a piece of wood that had once made up the door of the building. It became weightless and faded in her hand.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"I know, I know. Let's just have everyone stay calm." Even as he said it, a set of twin elves ran up to him, very upset.  
  
"Santa!"   
  
He looked over at them in disbelief, they were nearly transparent. Scott tried to pick one of them up, but his arms passed through the elf like it was nothing more than air. Soon, the two elves ceased to exist on the physical plane.   
  
A little girl elf shrieked as she noticed the same thing was happening to her. Her tearless crying stung the hearts of everyone present.   
  
Carol walked over to her and tried to comfort her, "Don't worry dear. You're gonna go to a better place, okay?"  
  
"What could be better than this, Mrs. Clause?"  
  
"Honey I'm not sure, but you have to believe me okay? You just stay strong, alright?"  
  
"Okay Mrs. Clause." With that, the little elf child disappeared.  
  
Judy ran up to the couple, "Over thirty elves have disappeared already. It seems to be taking the youngest elves first."  
  
"Then why haven't we gone? We're the youngest here."  
  
"I don't know. Oh my! Look Santa!" The little elfess pointed to all the other buildings.  
  
Whereas it had been only one building falling apart before, now all the buildings were showing heavy signs of wear.  
  
"Oh happy holiday." Murmured Carol in disbelief, taking a step backwards, "What are we gonna do, Scott?"  
  
"I wish I knew. Judy, I want you to go and wake up Bernard and Noel. Get them down here immediately."  
  
"Will do." She flew off as fast as she could, making it easily into the main housing building. Yelling at all the elves she passed to go outside, it seemed like the shortest run to the head elf rooms she'd ever done.  
  
She knocked first on the one door and then the other. Both of the older elves answered the door at nearly the same time. If she hadn't been in such a panic, seeing her two bosses in their pajamas would've made her laugh.  
  
"The North Pole is falling apart!"   
  
Bernard and Noel looked at each other and then simultaneously shut their doors to get dressed.   
  
Judy had only a few minutes to wait before two elves flew by her, leaving her with the impression of just having seen two cartoonish streaks, one of red and one of green. She didn't wait around, and dashed down the hallway after them.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A little elf boy, covering his head, ran into the library and slammed the door. Crawling under the nearest table he put his head into his hands and began to cry.  
  
Though he was a few hundred years old, he couldn't help feeling the age he looked in the face of this danger.  
  
His eyes ached to cry, but the tears did not come to him. Instead, he leaned back against the table legs and felt a something small, stick him in the back. Reaching around, he pulled out a book that had obviously been forgotten there.  
  
It opened in his hands and began to flip through the pages as he looked on in amazement. When it finally stopped on a page and stayed there, the heading shocked the elf, 'The Spirit of Christmas'. As he read what had been written below, the shock intensified. The answer to all the problems at the North Pole was right there.  
  
Clutching the book to him, he scrambled out from under the table and began to make his way through the winding hallways to the outside.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bernard and Noel burst through the front doors of the lodging building. The male elf tripped and fell down the stairs, landing face first in the snow. His eyes never left the scene that unfolded before him.  
  
Noel lurched forward and grabbed onto the railing. "No." She whispered, letting the tears slip down her cheeks. Her legs threatened to give way as she watched her home of a few thousand years being calculatedly destroyed by unknown forces.  
  
"All my fault. This whole thing is my fault." Cried Noel, tightening her grasp on the railing.  
  
"Don't keep blaming yourself for this. Everybody did all they could." Bernard said, pulling himself out of the snow.  
  
"No, you really don't under - " She began, but was interrupted as Curtis and Quinton ran up.  
  
"Everyone in the workshop is gone! They disappeared!" Said the younger male elves jointly, both out of breath and scared out of their wits.  
  
"Everyone?" Asked Santa and Mrs. Clause, coming up to join them.  
  
Curtis nodded.   
  
At that moment, they all turned around to look back into the main yard of the North Pole. There was a silence in the air that could not have been so painful as it was right then. Only a handful of elves survived.  
  
Santa, Mrs. Clause, Noel, Bernard, Judy, Curtis, and Quinton moved to stand in the center when a bright light began to swirl before them.  
  
It grew larger and began to form the outline of a woman where it settled. Ages seemed to pass as the colors and lights filled in to form the legendary figure of Mother Nature.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
She stepped forward, "I'm here to take Santa and Mrs. Clause home."  
  
"But we are home."  
  
"Your human home."  
  
Scott looked over at Carol and then back at his boss, "We can't abandon the elves."  
  
"You don't have a choice. I have to take you back to your old home. You're not like the elves you know, you can live beyond this. I can make you humans again."  
  
"All the holidays will still eventually disappear though, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Then what would be the point of living in a world without happiness?"  
  
Mother Nature sighed, "I can see your point, but council rules say I still have to save you at all costs. I'm sorry." Next, she turned to Noel and pulled the girl into a warm hug.  
  
"I didn't want any of this for you, child. I'll miss you dear."  
  
Sobbing, Noel nodded her head and embraced her old friend, "I know, I'm not mad at you."  
  
Clapping her hands, white light flashed before the Clauses' eyes and Mother Nature had done her job.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Neil and Laura were sitting in front of the fire with Lucy snuggled in between them. Each held a mug of hot chocolate, though it was not yet late in the evening at all. Both of them seemed extraordinarily shocked when the pair of Christmas patrons appeared in their living room.   
  
"Scott?" Laura stood up, gently leaning her daughter over to sleep in her father's arms.   
  
"Laura, Christmas is destroyed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christmas is gone. I'm not Santa anymore, there is no Santa. I - I-" He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"It was no one's fault." The female leader of the council said.  
  
"Who are you?" Neil asked, setting down his cup.  
  
"I'm Mother Nature. You must be Dr. Miller." She offered him her hand and he shook it. Neil had seen enough of the fantasy world to no longer be surprised by the people who showed up occasionally, without warning, in his living room.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh my God." A familiar female voice spoke up from behind them. Slowly the group turned to find Jennifer standing in the doorway, "Mother Nature and Santa Clause?"  
  
Charlie walked into the room, "Jenn, I should've told you."  
  
"This can't be real, I just don't believe - "  
  
"It's okay, just let me explain. Please don't get upset."  
  
She was already beginning to breath quite quicker though and she backed up from Charlie.  
  
"Jenn, it's me, Charlie. C'mon, you know I love you and I'd never lie to you. I'm not about to start lying now, let me tell you the truth."  
  
Mother Nature nodded her head at the girl and then faded away to return to her grove.  
  
Slowly, Jennifer let Charlie take her hand and lead her to the loveseat on the side of the room. They spoke in low whispers, accompanied by Charlie brushing the hair out of her eyes every now and then.  
  
Scott and Carol sat down across from Laura and Neil, "I can't believe I had to leave the elves! This is so unfair, I should be there with them!"  
  
The other three adults there tried to calm him down, but he refused to be so. As the clock ticked closer to midnight, the group realized that could do nothing more than sit down and wait out the impending storm.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The little boy elf found the nearest window at the end of what had seemed to be a nearly endless hallway.   
  
He used to book to edge the glass pane up and stuck his head outside, "Help!"  
  
Noel turned around, "Oh my God! We've got to get him out of there!"  
  
Noticing that the building was on the brink of collapse, the others realized that Noel was right. However, none of them expected what happened next.  
  
Looking at the elf boy, whom she had made an elf, as her own child, Noel couldn't bear to see him harmed. She took off at top speed, running into the damaged structure.  
  
At the window, the little boy, seeing a possible rescue in sight, flung the book down to Curtis, "I found the answer Curtis! It's in the book!"  
  
Bernard didn't hear a word of this as he watched the elfess he loved throw herself into the most dangerous situation ever to take place at the North Pole.  
  
"I hope she's alright. Let everything be okay, please." Whispered Judy, and it was this that her boss heard.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave it to chance. I'm gonna make sure everything is alright. Judy, you, Curtis, and Quinton stay here. I'm going in after her!"  
  
"What?" Judy asked, throwing her hands up in the air. Watching as her boss ran into the building, she gave up and turned to Curtis and Quinton. They were quickly reading from the book dropped by the boy elf.  
  
"Take a look at this Judy."   
  
She skimmed the page and gasped, "You have to be kidding me!"  
  
"No, it says right here, the Spirit of Christmas can be found living in - " A lamp post fell right in between them, burying the book into the snow.  
  
"Help me get it out!" Curtis yelled, digging into the layers of fluffy white. All three elves dove to fish out the book, only to find that it had disappeared like most of the other things at the North Pole.   
  
"No!" Yelled Quinton, slapping his hands on the ground.   
  
Judy just looked up at the falling building, realizing only a few elves were still left in the yard. All eyes followed hers as she searched for any glimpse of her bosses.  
  
"I hope they're alright." 


	8. Before We Go

************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the new characters.  
  
Chapter 8: Before We Go  
  
Noel ducked out of the way as a piece of the ceiling crashed two inches from her feet. She ran past the falling objects to the nearest and most undamaged staircase. Moving cautiously and quickly, she let out a small yelp of surprise as her foot went through the fifth step and she had to grab at the railing.  
  
Regaining her balance, she pulled her leg back up, receiving a few scratches. The pain made her wince but she continued upwards toward the second floor. Though she was not particularly tall, Noel was strong from all her years at the North Pole and she moved pieces of furniture nearly effortlessly in her panic.  
  
Once on the level where she needed to be, Noel looked around and spotted the little elf boy. Now curled up on the floor below the window, he nearly jumped for joy upon seeing his boss.   
  
"C'mon!" She yelled, pulling him into her arms and turning back toward the way she'd came in. The glass of the window cracked and shattered onto the spot where the boy had been, and he sighed upon realizing his luck.  
  
The older elfess kicked at the door she'd come though only minutes ago. It budged an inch out, and no more. She peered around the corner and saw that a pile of debris from the ceiling had fallen directly onto the walkway outside.   
  
"What're we gonna do?"   
  
"I don't know." She whispered, turning around and searching for another exit.  
  
Sidestepping, a widening hole in the floor, Noel began to run down the hallway, the elf still in her arms. The weight she carried however, was beginning to decrease very suddenly.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bernard stalled once he was inside the building. He knew where Noel must have gone, it was the fastest route to the elf she wanted to save. Observing it though, the blocked door was not where he needed to go at the present time. Bernard knew of another way up to the third floor.  
  
"Noel!" He yelled, hoping to attract her attention, "Noel! I'm coming up!"  
  
No response was made and he started off toward the other staircase.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Noel leaned forward as she ran, trying to ignore the worries that were beginning to take over her mind. She suddenly tripped and fell forward, sprawling onto her hands.  
  
She looked around for the young elf she had been carrying, and found him nowhere in sight. The last glimpse of a few dimming sparkles in the air told her that he too had vanished from the North Pole.  
  
"Oh no!" She moaned, shutting her eyes tight in her pain for a moment, "I'm sorry."  
  
A voice from behind her made her stand up quickly, "Quit being sorry so we can get outta here!"  
  
It was Bernard, running up behind her, they nearly collided as he reached for her hands. The floor was beginning to shake beneath them, giving way to powers that destroyed their world.  
  
Suddenly, the ceiling above them cracked, and bits of it struck them as they fell. At almost the same time, the floor which had been shifting, took them down with it as it fell. Noel and Bernard clung to each other as they hit the first floor, and didn't land on their feet.  
  
He looked up instantly, "The ceiling! Move!"   
  
A flurry of snow and dust clouded any chance of sight beyond two inches as the pair rolled in opposite directions to avoid the large pieces of wood and shingle as they fell to the spot they had been laying.  
  
Once the dust had settled, the male elf jumped up and gazed around, trying to see past the pile of building materials in front of him.   
  
"Noel?" He asked, moving his eyes frantically, "Noel?!"  
  
No one responded, and through the crash of the building, there was a deafening silence as the former head elf began to dig into the rubble to find his love.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Judy looked over the courtyard and shook her head, "They're all gone."  
  
"We're next." Quinton stated, the realization finally dawning on all of them.  
  
"How long do you think it'll be?"  
  
"Does right now sound okay to you?" Stumbling forward, Quinton brought it to the attention of his two friends that he no longer had his legs to support him. He was vanishing from the ground up.  
  
Judy and Curtis decided to save themselves the trouble of falling down and sat down next their friend.   
  
"I can't believe that we're going like this. No fight, no nothing." The tearless cries were answered.  
  
"We couldn't have done anything anyway."  
  
"True. It's up to Bernard and Noel."  
  
"Do you think they'll figure it out in time?" Curtis asked, running his hand through a more solid object. None of them were any longer made of any physical substance.  
  
Judy sighed, "They already know, but I'm hoping being this close to the end will make them realize it."  
  
"Huh, I think we're in real trouble this time."   
  
"Probably," Judy agreed, "But I think it's time we said our goodbyes."  
  
They placed their transparent hands in the middle of the circle, not touching, but intersecting the others.  
  
Quinton smiled, "See you on the other side guys." He vanished from sight then, the others not far behind him.  
  
Curtis leaned forward and to the best of his ability, pressed a small kiss to Judy's forehead, "It's been wonderful to work with you all these years and I - "  
  
"You are so formal, right to the end." She kissed his cheek, "Goodbye Curtis."  
  
"Goodbye Judy."  
  
A peacefulness settled over their consciousness, and they fell into one of the deepest slumbers they'd ever known as they faded away from the North Pole.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bernard dug faster and faster in an effort to uncover Noel. He was distraught and desperate, and took no notice of the fact that he'd cut his own hands in the process. Above him, something else was beginning to fall.  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself pulled back by a pair of strong arms, and he fell backwards. Where he had been standing, an especially heavy piece of ornamental wood crashed into the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Came a rather breathless voice.  
  
He searched his body with his eyes and mental sensors, he didn't feel any pain, but another sensation came to him. His back, he knew, was pressed into someone's stomach, and the steady sound of a heart beat told him that he'd laid his head on someone's chest. The feeling was wonderful, but they couldn't stay that way.  
  
"Noel, you're alive!" He said in relief, getting to his feet, "How did you - "  
  
She took his hand and pulled herself up, "I rolled too far in the opposite direction and it took me a minute to get over here to you."  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"No, but you almost were."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the save there."  
  
"You're welcome, but let's get outta here!"  
  
They ran out into the snow and gazed around them, moving to the center of the yard. The experience of nearly being crushed had instilled a desire in them both to be away from anything capable of falling.  
  
"Where are Judy, Curtis, and Quinton?"  
  
"I don't think they're here anymore."  
  
"No! They can't be gone! Bernard, they can't be!"  
  
He couldn't think of anything to say, and instead pulled her to him while she cried, "They were my children. I loved them like they were my own!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why are we still here?"  
  
"Maybe it's because we're the oldest elves. It'll be my turn next." He added the last part as quietly as he could, but it was a fact that he couldn't long conceal.  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
Trying to ease her sadness, he joked, "Don't want another of your kids to go away?"  
  
"I love every elf on the North Pole, but some I just love more than others." Almost ashamed of her words, she pulled herself from his arms and walked a few steps away from him, "I don't want to be alone here."  
  
Bernard let the reality of what she'd revealed sink in, "You won't be alone. We'll go together."  
  
"We don't get a choice. You'll fade away and I'll just end up sitting here, by myself, and we don't even know what's on the other side!"  
  
"It can't be any worse than being without you for twenty years."  
  
She wheeled around to face him and found him not two inches from her, "Did you just - "  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." They fell into an easy embrace, "Noel, can I ask you, do you think you ever could, would you - "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just this." Stopping his mumbling he moved his hands from around her waist and placed them on either side of her face. With all the apprehension of a novice, he slowly placed his lips on hers in a tender first kiss.  
  
Knowing it was coming didn't prepare her for it any better, and it took only a few moments of being stunned before she finally began to move her lips against his.  
  
Pure enjoyment invaded the minds of both for nearly a minute straight before the need for oxygen, forced them to separate.   
  
For the first time in days, Noel giggled, "I don't think that was a question."  
  
"Let me ask again then." This time he pulled her lips to his roughly, and captured them with possession and desire that was sure to have bruised them in the process.  
  
She dug her nails into the fabric that covered his back, not willing to let him go, and moaned against his mouth.  
  
Had anyone been there to witness the kiss, they would've noticed that beside the passion, it was the uniting of two elves in the deepest and purest stage of true love.  
  
Breaking again, his forehead pressed to hers, he whispered, "I've wanted to do that for two thousand years."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You really have?"  
  
"Why do you think I made you an elf first? I saw you and I was just, just…"  
  
"Saved? Like when I first saw you?"  
  
"Exactly. I needed to have you around the rest of my life."  
  
A smile danced across their faces, and embarrassed blushes filled their cheeks.   
  
Bernard had been going over a decision in his head since the first kiss and he was finally sure of it, but as he began to speak, he discovered he could no longer stand. Noel grabbed him as he fell and helped to lower him down.   
  
"I think I'm finally disappearing."  
  
"Don't leave!"  
  
"I'm not going without telling you something first!" He held onto her shoulders keeping her close to him, "Noel, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'm glad you said that, because if you hadn't, what I'm about to ask would sound very stupid."  
  
Her eyes looked into his, and what he was going to do became clear.  
  
"Noel, will you marry me?"  
  
"How? We're disappearing!"  
  
"It doesn't matter how! Wherever we go after this, whatever life we end up in, marry me there. Just, please, don't say no. I'm not going to get through this if I don't have you with me."  
  
She felt as if she couldn't respond, her lips seemed to not want to move to give her reply. The look that came into his eyes told her that he was beginning to get nervous and to soothe himself, he tried to grasp her hand.   
  
It was then that they discovered that they were no more than lines painted on air, very close to being swept away by an unforgiving gust of wind.  
  
Finally, she found her voice, "Bernard, I will marry you."  
  
Grinning, he leaned in and tried to give her a final kiss before they went off to somewhere unknown. To the surprise of them both, flesh met flesh.  
  
Noel lifted her hand and found that she could touch his cheek, and the warmth he gave off flowed into her palm, "We're not disappearing anymore."   
  
"This has got to be some kind of miracle." Not wanting to wait, he engaged her in another earth-shattering lip-lock.  
  
"Look." She whispered and they both turned to stare in amazement at the scene that was unfolding before their eyes.  
  
Where there had once only been piles of rubble, the whole North Pole seemed to be playing in reverse. The buildings were slowly going back to their original forms, coming up from the ground as if lifted by invisible hands.  
  
The glory and majesty of their beautiful hometown was being restored, and faster than it had fallen apart.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
From somewhere in the darkness, the sense of being was beginning to come back into Judy's mind. She was slowly waking up from what seemed like the deepest sleep that she'd ever been in.  
  
At the moment, it was impossible for her to open her eyes, but it seemed she could feel the presence of her fellow elves around her.   
  
Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity, she felt her feet as they touched the ground and sight was once again hers. What had happened was taking shape in her mind,  
  
"They figured it out!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Judy!" Noel cried, running toward the newly reappeared elfess. She swept the other girl into her arms and gave her the hug to end all hugs. Judy was like a daughter to her and it was the greatest relief in the world to her that she was back.  
  
Bernard turned at almost the same time to see Curtis and Quinton suddenly drop back in from oblivion, and he went to them, "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I've slept for a thousand years." Curtis rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Did you guys figure it out?" This time, it was Quinton's turn to speak.  
  
Bernard looked confused, "Figure what out? Everything just went back together on it's own."  
  
Curtis and Quinton looked at each other, and began to gaze around to see if the book that had held the answer had come back yet, however, something else caught their attention.  
  
The entire North Pole, and all of its elves, had been restored. It was like none of it had ever happened.  
  
Bernard walked over to where Noel stood, staring at the beauty of a scene she had taken for granted so many times before.  
  
"This is such a lovely place."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad we get to have the wedding here." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Noel smiled and put her hand on his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. The two newly united lovers continued their embrace, not caring what the elves around them thought.  
  
Judy turned and looked over at Curtis and Quinton, finding their jaws hitting the ground as much as hers.  
  
Somewhere behind them, a little elf spoke, "It's about time."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mother Nature stood over the viewing pool in the center of her grove. She had been watching this sequence of events play out since the beginning of it all. Until this point, she had not been expecting to get the result that she'd desired, but she now had it.  
  
A gigantic smile crossed her face, Noel was the closest thing she'd ever had to a daughter, and she remembered the years they had spent together.  
  
Waving her hand over the pool, she vanished to go retrieve the Clauses.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*Hey all! This story has just one chapter left, and all the secrets will be revealed. Along with the final chapter, will come DVD-story features, like deleted scenes, a list of hints that could've revealed the ending earlier on, a song list, and as suggested by my friend Shmeilia Rockie, a writer's commentary on the chapters. So, the last chapter will be a little bit longer of a wait, but hopefully, worth it!*  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!!! 


	9. Secrets, Truths, and Eternal Love

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters.

Chapter 9: Secrets, Truths, and Eternal Love

Author's Comment: This chapter has gotten mixed reviews from some of my friends. One of them absolutely loved it, and another rolled her eyes. I hope you all like it though! Please review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Miller household sat in almost complete silence. Lucy had gone to bed, leaving the six others to occupy the other furniture surrounding the fire. Neil and Laura held hands, Scott and Carol gazed at each other nervously, and Jennifer laid with her head on Charlie's chest.

"Do you think anything's happened yet?" Jennifer asked, not raising her eyes from the flames.

"I don't feel any different." Scott stated.

"Maybe we won't feel anything." The lack of emotion in Carol's voice wrapped itself around the feelings of the company.

"This is all just so weird. I mean, you two are Santa and Mrs. Clause."

Charlie looked at her, "It's not that hard to believe, really, Jenn. There had to be some magic left in the world."

"Maybe not anymore."

Carol got up from her seat and gave the younger girl a hug, "Oh honey, you can always keep what you can remember."

"Yeah, maybe we can resurrect this Spirit of Christmas by spreading the message."

"But what if this causes people to forget? What good will it do to tell people about Santa Clause if he hasn't ever existed in their minds?"

"I didn't think about that."

"Don't worry about it, it's not good to worry about things you can't control." Charlie put his arm around Jennifer's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I'll never forget about Santa Clause, I mean, he was my father." Whispered Jenn.

"Yeah, he was like my father too, dear." Carol chimed in again.

"No," Jennifer sat up and leaned forward, "He was my father."

"What?" She now had the attention of everyone in the room.

"When I was younger, I remember that my dad was Santa Clause. Then he fell off a roof one night and he wasn't Santa anymore."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I just can't believe that I would meet the child of the Santa that came after my father."

"That we'd fall in love?"

"Maybe there is still a bit of fate left in the world." Jennifer leaned forward and kissed him, while the adults stared on in silence.

A flash of light and a shower of glitter interrupted them, "Did you ever doubt that there was fate?"

Mother Nature stood in the center of the room, in all her finery.

"What's the word on Christmas?" Scott asked, nearly flying out of his chair.

"It appears that you have two very smart elves working for you, Santa. I think they both deserve some vacation time after the holiday work is done."

"You mean - "

"Christmas is saved!" Mother Nature could not contain her joy, and for the first time in years, she literally yelled in excitement.

The room erupted in pandemonium, and it continued in that fashion for at least a full five minutes.

Suddenly, Mother Nature stopped the whole fiasco and grabbed Mrs. Clause's arm, "We have to get you all back to the North Pole. There are still toys to deliver."

"Can we come to?" Charlie stepped forward, pulling Jennifer with him.

"Aren't you the last Santa's daughter?" Asked the leader of the council, giving the younger girl a questioning glance.

"Yeah, how did you remember?"

"Nature forgets nothing. Is everyone ready to go?" She shot a glimpse at Neil and Laura.

Laura smiled, "Can we bring Lucy?"

"Of course."

All it took was a few minutes more and Mother Nature transported herself and her seven companions back to the North Pole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the North Pole, Abby turned to Larry, "Where's Santa? He's gonna miss Christmas."

Larry pointed towards the middle of the courtyard, "Look!"

Eight figures began to take shape and eventually filled in to reveal the most recognizable people in the North Pole.

A cry of, "Santa!" and "Mrs. Clause!" was heard around the courtyard as the two were mobbed by overjoyed elves.

Over the noise, Carol turned to her husband, "Scott, the presents!"

They both ran as fast as they could to get inside the workshop. Once there, they not only discovered a mass of newly reappeared elves, but saw that everything had been returned to them. Every decoration and every gift was exactly in the place where it had been before the near destruction of Christmas.

"It's a miracle." Scott whispered, before something dawned on him, "I have to get the council here."

He sprinted to his office and nearly broke the button as he slammed it down. The signal went out for all the legendary figures to come to the North Pole immediately. Knowing that they would come to wherever he was, he went back to the courtyard.

The elves made an opening in the middle of the courtyard to allow for the holiday leaders as they arrived. One by one, they materialized in showers of sparkles and foggy wisps.

Mother Nature, who had already been present, welcomed them all, "My friends, I believe that Santa Clause has an announcement to make."

With his arm around Carol, Scott walked to the center of the circle, "Christmas has been saved!"

Once again, the cheers of the joyful persons present made it almost impossible to even think clearly. Santa eventually was able to speak over the uproar and calm everyone down long enough to make his next announcement.

"I think we owe a huge debt of gratitude to the two elves who finally figured out the answer to our problem, Bernard and Noel!"

From their position on the inside of the circle, the two shyly waved and smiled, before Bernard got the idea to do something bold.

Putting his hands on either side of her face, he pulled into a very deep, and very public, kiss. All those that had not witnessed the earlier embrace, were shocked and they all looked back and forth from one to another. The initial jolt of surprise felt soon turned into a type of happiness, as most were glad that they couple that so obviously belonged together, had finally gotten together.

Mother Nature stepped forward and motioned for the two to replace the Clauses in the very center of the circle.

"I think you owe us an explanation of how you stopped the destruction of Christmas."

They looked at each other, before Bernard finally said, "It stopped on it's own. I don't know what we did."

"You may not, Bernard," Mother Nature commented, grinning, "But Noel does."

"What?" Asked Santa, looking the female head elf.

Judy, Curtis, and Quinton looked at each other knowingly. They knew what was going on.

Noel raised her voice so that all could hear, "I have to tell you all a secret, and I'm very sorry that I didn't say anything sooner. The rules wouldn't let me tell you. However, now that the holiday is saved, I can show you all."

She turned her face upwards, and a brilliant light surrounded her. Everyone took a step back as they witnessed the next series of events. Noel's dress turned from green to white, and little silver stars began to form. Red and green became the colors of the trim of the dress, and holly and mistletoe appeared magically in her hair. This time, however, no paint appeared to cover up the facial features.

Where the female head elf had once stood, the Spirit of Christmas was now standing silently. Her brilliant green eyes gazed around the room in anticipation. Even so, she didn't bring them to meet Bernard's.

The whole group drew in what seemed like a simultaneous breath as if they meant to gasp. Saving her friend the embarrassment, Mother Nature stepped up.

"Noel here is the very Spirit of Christmas. She was with you all along, and her sadness did hurt the holiday. The rules of her station have stopped her from telling you who she was up until this point."

"I'm really very sorry everyone." She finally looked over at Bernard, "Especially to you. I wish I could've told you earlier." Her gaze never faltered, "Do you still want to marry me?"

He looked shocked, "Why wouldn't I? I told you Noel, I've loved you for two thousand years, this doesn't change anything."

A wonderful smile formed on her lips and she threw her arms around his neck, "I don't think I'll ever have a reason to be unhappy again."

"Is that why you were upset?"

"Yeah. When you turned down my request for the date to the party, I thought you had no interest in me at all. Plus, you did break a tradition over hundreds of years old by refusing to go with me."

"I promise you, I'll never give you a reason to be sad again." He kissed her once again, and this time, loud applause and cheers marked the event, not a gasp of shock.

The loud ringing of the town bell interrupted everyone. It was time for the Christmas Eve ride.

"Where's the sleigh?" Asked Santa, looking over at the elves in charge of that particular department.

Larry pointed to something behind him, and Scott quickly realized that the reindeer had been in the background all the time. They were even already hitched up to the sleigh. However, one thing was still missing.

"Okay, where are the presents now?"

Noel snapped her fingers and smiled, "Right there."

In the blink of an eye, the toy bag, already stuffed for the first family on the list, was in the backseat.

Some of the elves began to glance back and forth at each other, and murmurs about the ease with which their female boss had done that started.

Noticing what was going on, Noel turned around, "No one's losing their jobs, that was a one time only thing."

There were some noticeable sighs of relief from the crowd, and Bernard and Noel looked at each other, laughing.

Carol leaned over to her husband and whispered, "They're so cute together."

Scott rolled his eyes, but smiled, "They're elves, they're always cute to you, Carol."

She playfully shoved him toward the sleigh, "You better get going Santa, kids need their toys."

Climbing into the sled, he waved good bye to his elves, friends, and family, "I'll see you all in a few hours!"

Charlie pulled Jennifer forward toward the sleigh, "Hey dad! Can Jenn and I start the countdown?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The two looked at each other so that they could start at the same time before they began, "On Dasher, on Dancer -"

"On Prancer and Vixen - " Carol joined them.

Bernard and Noel jumped in, "On Comet, On Cupid - "

"On Donner and Blitzen!" Yelled the entire North Pole together. The reindeer didn't need to be told twice. They jumped into the sky at probably the fastest speed ever seen at the North Pole.

Once they were gone, Carol turned to the crowd, "Let's go inside and continue this celebration!" She looked at Mother Nature, "You and the other council members are welcome to stay."

Father Time shrugged, "I don't know if we have that kinda time."

Mother Nature looked across at him, "There's always time for a good party, and you know it."

As the older man laughed, Bernard tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, how much time do you see before the wedding?"

"Oh I don't know, a few days maybe. For some reason it's not coming in clearly."

"Let's shorten it to Christmas morning."

"What?" Noel looked a little shocked at her fiance's idea.

"Let's get married when Santa gets back. It'll be Christmas morning, Mother Nature's already here to do the ceremony, and all the guests are already here."

She looked at him for a second before smiling, "Alright, let's do it!"

Carol looked over at Mother Nature, "Looks like we got some preparations to take care of."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dawn of Christmas morning came with some warm rays from the sun, despite the snow on the ground. Scott usually was sad when the Christmas Eve ride ended, but he wasn't this time. This time, it was just good to see the holiday still in existence, and being celebrated.

He called Carol on the video phone, "Hey, I'm coming back."

"That's good, I'll see you in a few minutes."

True to her word, she was standing in the reindeer stable area when he arrived, "I'm glad you're back, we need your help."

"Don't tell me something bad's happened again?"

"No, no. It's just that our two head elves have decided to get married in an hour and we need your help."

"An hour?"

"Yes, they wanted you to have some time to rest first. Oh, and Noel wants to see you about something."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the workshop."

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he walked to the workshop looking for Noel. He found her talking to Judy about the younger girl's dress.

"Noel?"

"Hey Santa! Judy, can I talk to you in a few minutes?"

Judy smiled and nodded and went to talk to Curtis while her bosses discussed something she probably wasn't needed for. She was still happy though, as the third oldest elf, and Noel's favorite, besides Bernard, she had just been made the maid of honor. Until Curtis got any news from Bernard on what his part in the wedding would be, she could hold two things over him. Her position, and the fact that she was still older than him.

"Santa, I wanted to ask you a question, and I'm not sure how you'll respond."

"Well, just ask me and I'll see."

"Okay, as Santa Clause, you're supposed to be involved in everything that goes on up here at the North Pole, and Bernard and I want you to be a part of the wedding. I know that I don't know you that well and you've just met me, but I've never had a father. The closest thing I've had has always been Santa and I was wondering, since my fiancé and I feel the same way, if you would walk me down the aisle?"

She had said this especially fast, as if she was trying to say it all in one breath, and it took Scott a minute to decipher it.

"Noel, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle. Besides my immediate family, the elves have been the closest to my heart since I became Santa, and I couldn't deny them anything."

She gave him a hug, "I can see what all the buzz was about. You really are a good Santa."

"Just good?"

"Okay, the best."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother Nature stood at the decorative fountain in the center courtyard of the North Pole. The Council of Legendary Figures and Mrs. Clause stood at the front. Judy and Curtis stood on the opposite sides next to Mother Nature. The rest of the elves watched as Bernard walked to the front and took his place.

He wore his normal black pants and shoes, but had changed his jacket. The elves in the clothing shop had fashioned a new coat for him to wear. It was a white jacket with the same silver starts sewn into it as Noel's dress. Normally at such an occasion, he would've taken his hat off, but it was one that she had helped him get and he knew she wouldn't mind.

Then everyone became silent and all eyes went to the end of the aisle. Instead of the wedding march, Silent Night, played. It seemed to fit the Christmas wedding much better. Scott escorted Noel, in her Spirit of Christmas dress, slightly modified, down to the front.

Bernard shook Scott's hand and Noel gave him a hug before he went to take his seat next to his wife. Mother Nature leaned forward and lifted the veil Noel wore, placing it over her hair and revealing her face.

"And you're sure you're not my mother?" Whispered Noel, causing the council leader to give a light laugh.

Bernard grabbed Noel's hand and gave it a small kiss. Their eyes never left each others when Mother Nature pulled their hands back down to waist level, "No kissing until I give the cue you two. Now, let's start."

"I want to welcome everyone here as we finally join Bernard, the head elf and oldest of all full elves, and Noel, the head elfess and the Spirit of Christmas. So I ask them now in the presence of all gathered here, to declare their intent. Noel, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in a holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Noel gave him a loving smile as she gripped his hands.

Next, Mother Nature turned to Bernard, "Bernard, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in a holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

His grin stretched from ear to ear, "You bet I will."

The final question caused the couples to hold their breaths, as it does with all, "Does anyone in the North Pole object to this union?"

With the stern eye of Mother Nature looking out at them, if any had, had any reasons the couple couldn't be together, they wouldn't have dared whisper them,

"Then by the power vested in me by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They needed no further urging as Bernard captured his bride's lips in the first kiss of their marriage. It started out as the gentle, ceremonial gesture, but something else was in store. Without warning, Bernard dipped Noel back and deepened the liplock into a very passionate one.

Once the kiss had broken, Noel looked up at Bernard, wide eyed, "I didn't expect that."

"You didn't like it?"

"I loved it, do it again."

And he did.

Mother Nature looked out at the crowd of assembled elves, realizing that it might be sometime before the couple was ready to walk back down the aisle to greet everyone, and she just smiled,

"I now have the pleasure of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Bernard and Noel Christmas!"

Carol whispered over to her husband, "Their last name is Christmas?"

Scott whispered back, "Every elf's last name is Christmas. Helps us tell them apart from Easter Elves and Halloween Elves."

Mrs. Clause smirked and nudged her husband playfully, "Let's go set up for the reception."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, long after the wedding and reception had ended, the new husband and wife stood on the balcony outside their new room. Christmas day would officially be over in a matter of minutes, and the clock would sound the hour.

Noel leaned her head against his shoulder, "Sometimes I wish I was in charge of time."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"So I could make this moment last forever."

Bernard smiled and kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas Noel."

"Merry Christmas to you too Bernard."

She took his hand in hers and they walked back inside, shutting the door softly behind them.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone, I hope you all liked this story, and I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought of it.

For now, I'm just gonna wait on putting up the stuff that didn't make it into the story, along with the commentary. The hints list and song list are up with this final chapter, and I hope you like them too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, urged me to finish this, and who liked it. Also thanks to all my friends who discussed the story with me and gave me suggestions, like Amanda, Daniela, and Olyvia.


	10. ADDITION 1 OF 4: Hint List and Song Lis...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Hints List**  
  
One of my friends and I were sitting around and she, who has always been good at guessing the ends of mysteries, starting pointing out the little things in the story which gave away the ending. Now, in my own defense, I didn't think it was too hard to see what was going to happen, but in the spirit of the Sixth Sense film, we made this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. Mother Nature says she has known Noel for a few thousand years, Noel would only have been alive in elf form for a little over 2000 years, and few is more than 2. When Noel said that she was a thousand years older than Bernard, that was the tip off. If Bernard is older than Judy, and Judy is at least 1200 years old, Noel would be nearly 3000 years old. I'm sorry for not making the characters catch onto that fact, but Noel saying that she is that much older than Bernard, would've normally made Bernard think twice.  
  
2. Mother Nature hugs the Spirit without really 'knowing' her. She also says she thought it was 'her'. Who else would she have thought it was?  
  
3. The problems start after Noel is refused by Bernard. If Noel's "leaving the Spirit" lie was true, the problems would've started earlier.  
  
4. Mother Nature, while talking to the Spirit, says that she and Noel should stay together, they were always good together. How so? According to the book of Christmas, Noel couldn't have been able to contact the Spirit and the Spirit was never seen around the North Pole before.  
  
5. Mother Nature makes the comment that the Spirit and Noel's emotions play off each other, but earlier, we were told that it's the Spirit's emotions which effect Noel.  
  
6. My friend pointed out that we met Noel first and she was the new main character, while we only met the Spirit twice. Since the title of the story is the Spirit of Christmas, you naturally lean towards her as the choice.  
  
7. In the case of Jennifer, you have to look at coincidence. She is the only new character introduced to us that is human, and the elves suddenly have a conversation about the last Santa's daughter? Too close to be ignored.  
  
8. The Way Too Obvious Point: Noel keeps saying it's all her fault, and doesn't make a real effort to contact the Spirit.  
  
In case you haven't seen the Sixth Sense film, there is a little short film at the end where they show you what you should have noticed while watching the film. Like the color red and Bruce Willis's clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Song List  
  
I decided to go through each chapter and compile a list of songs that would be appropriate for each scene. Here's the recommended listening for The Santa Clause 3: The Spirit of Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. (Charlie's Open House) Pomp and Circumstance - Soft Instrumental

2. (Chet Takes Off) Run Rudolph Run - Chuck Berry

3. (The Party) Love On Layaway - Gloria Estefan

4. (The Occupant Returns) The Bells of Christmas - Loreena McKennitt

5. (The Party 2) Jingle Bell Rock - Pop version

6. (Noel Enters the Party) Santa's Got a Brand New Bag - SheDaisy

7. (Bernard In His Room) / (Photo Album And The Talk) Somewhere Out There - James Ingram and Linda Ronstadt

8. (Noel's Feelings) Unbreak My Heart - Toni Braxton

9. ( First Separation) Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright

10. (The Party 3) Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Jessica Simpson

11. (Tears and Lost Magic) Where Are You Christmas? - Faith Hill

12. (Noel runs, Judy talks to Bernard) You Belong to Me - Jason Wade

13. (Mother Nature's Grove) Wishing on a Star - 10th Kingdom Soundtrack

14. (Bernard forgets, Acts Cowardly) Open Your Eyes (To Love) - LMNT

15. (The Clauses at the Miller's House) White Christmas - Traditional male singer  
  
16. (The Kiss to Save Christmas) It Is You (I Have Loved) - Dana Glover   
  
17. (Noel Reveals the Truth) Heavenly Ceremony - All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Soundtrack  
  
18. (The Wedding Starts) Silent Night - Female singer  
  
19. (The Wedding Kiss) This Kiss - Faith Hill  
  
20. (On the Balcony) This Gift - 98 degrees


	11. Announcement

Announcement:

I will not be posting anymore additions to this story, after I wrote all of them but they were deleted by my awful computer… but the sequel is currently in the works. The first chapter should be up within a week or so.

Here's a preview of what the sequel, The Santa Clause 4: The Christmas Chase, will focus around.

"Little elves should not leave,  
The North Pole on Christmas Eve,  
If out past the midnight bell they be,  
They shall lose their immortality." Old Elvish Saying 


End file.
